Come Back To Me
by AnimeFire03
Summary: Kagome's got her problems. Not to mention her first love, Inuyasha, totally hates her to death. But there's more to the story than what everyone's telling her, and the hate just might be feigned for her protection... but protection from what? InuKag.
1. Things in this World That I HATE

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, nor have I ever owned, the Inuyasha series, both the Manga and the Anime.

* * *

Top Ten Things in This World That I HATE

1.) How perverted Miroku is. C'mon people! He has SANGO for Christ's sake! You'd think that she would have beaten it out of him by now.

2.) History Class. I mean, who cares about the Feudal Era anyways? This is 2006. Shouldn't we be more worried about what's going on in the world today?

Air pollution?

AIDS?

Cancer?

But no, History. (I might as well tell you since you can't see it; I'm rolling my eyes right now)

3.) If the goddamn Americans want to fight a war in Iraq, let them. It's not like it really is about Oil. How many of you really believe that?

4.) Commercials. Three words. I. Don't. Care. Especially about Erectile Dysfunction.

5.) How the radio plays five minutes of music for every fifteen minutes of infomercials.

6.) How we have archery practice every damn day after school for _three straight hours! _

7.) Rap. I'm not even going there.

8.) How people say they hate to read. If we all did that one little thing, maybe the world really _would _be a better (and definitely smarter) place.

9.) How people throw trash into rivers. If you don't care about the fish, think of what that pollutant is going to do to _you._

10.) And what makes top ten of the things that I hate?

_**I still love Inuyasha. **_And he'll never be mine again.

A fist came down heavily on the last three lines, followed by a few teardrops, staining the lined paper, and a sigh. A note flutters, neglected, to the floor; smudged, and tattered.

_To Mrs. Higurashi,_

_We regret to inform you that because of the current late fees in which your family owes, we have been forced to bring to your knowledge that we will be foreclosing your current place of residence, Higurashi Shrine, on the thirteenth of the ninth month of the year of 2006. Please be packed and able to leave by early noon of that day. Thank you._

_Our Best wishes,_

_Jen Floyd_

_(Jen Floyd)_

It had been Kagome who had gotten the note first, not her mother. Her who had run upstairs and cried her eyes out, and her once again who had felt that all consuming fear of having nothing and nowhere to go as she listened to her mother crying as silently as possible from her own room. But those horrible, evil and intricate little details all seemed so much less important today. It was almost of as little importance as everything else at that very moment, least of on this very day.

With blurry and puffy red eyes, Kagome looked up to examine the room that used to be hers. Everything: the walls, the floor, and the doors, were completely blank and colorless, having been made so the day before. The only thing that made the room bearable enough to even spend the night in was the large cardboard boxes holding her most valued possessions, standing uniformly against the walls. A note tacked to the wall by a pink thumbtack that had never been taken down also stood out against the eerie strangeness of the all-too-clean room. With a shaky hand she reached out to un-tack it from the wall and held it carefully in front of her, so that even in the moonlight it could be read.

_9/12/05_

_Kagome,_

_Damn, I'm always so bad at this. So, I'm going to be as blunt as usual. I love you, and... what the hell, if you love me, just... write back or something._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome could barely contain her sad smile, and a few more tears spilled over as she finished the note and carefully tucked it safely, as if it were her own heart, into the smallest box labeled "Fragile", before beginning to shuffle through the rest of the box's contents.

The four months she had spent with Inuyasha had been better than Kagome could have ever dreamed them to be. In fact, she had even been happier than she, a naturally happy-go-lucky, and at times annoying, girl had ever been before. And as things went along, only getting better and better, she had no idea it would, or could, ever end. No idea that the happiness she felt, accompanied by the love that she even now knew she still had, could ever start to break her. She had just been a little too innocent; more than she had ever felt she deserved to be. Quickly she changed her piece of mind as she pulled out a com powder from the box, focusing instead on the tiny mirror. She looked different from back then... a year ago. Her hair had begun to flatten out and become straighter than its usual old bushiness, and her skin had gotten paler, unhealthy. Her eyes, once filled with a wonder for all things, had become steely in grief, and she was definitely thinner. However, everyone always told her she was as beautiful as ever. So much so, that Kagome figured all these vital warning signs of something being wrong mustn't have seemed too incredibly serious, or meant much to her best friends Miroku and Sango, and her family that consisted of her mother, her brother Souta, and her Grandfather. Kagome shook her head, suddenly weary as she placed her com powder back inside the box and began searching amongst the beloved familiar objects once more, fresh tears rolling leaving the same old tracks down her cheeks that she had become so familiar with. Reflecting back on the warning signs leading up to her current state, Kagome realized they didn't mean much to her either. After all, she was finally losing the one thing she had never, ever, wanted to lose. .

Her hands stopped groping around inside the box, and she carefully pulled a large calendar out. Obsessively, she flipped through it until she came to the page she wanted. Distantly from her mother's room a Grandfather clock tolled.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve, twelve tolls. It was midnight.

Slowly her fingers traced around the date in a square, before tracing something else. Even more slowly she opened her mouth to speak, with trembling lips, what she thought she would never, ever, have to say.

"September thirteenth, two thousand and six; The Higurashi's Moving Day."


	2. Inuyasha Forest

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, nor have I ever owned the Inuyasha series; both the Manga and the Anime.

* * *

"Kagome."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, and she rolled over with a groan.

"Kagome! Wake up!"

Kagome's eyelids fluttered, and she sat up, stretching. Light shone in from a crack in her door where a black haired, brown-eyed thirteen year old boy peered tentatively in at her. Souta, her brother. Ignoring his gaze, her eyes shifted to take in her surroundings. She had awoken from a sleeping position on the floor near where her moving boxes were, or had been. It was certainly true, as far as she could see, that they were now missing from their previous position beside her.

"What were you doin' on the floor, Sis?" Souta asked curiously, coming into the room to stand beside her as she rose stiffly to her feet.

"I...must've fallen asleep," Kagome murmured in answer before once again taking in the missing boxes. "Where're my boxes?"

"Oh," Souta smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. "Mom took them down. It's five minutes 'til noon. Mom's already out in the car. She didn't want to wake you earlier."

Kagome frowned, pondering that. "And the calendar I had out?"

"Back in its box," Souta replied.

Kagome nodded in approval and closed her eyes as Souta lead her downstairs. She didn't want to see the emptiness, or remember the past memories of the house. As the familiar step down into the dining room commenced, however, Souta spoke up.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place," He sighed sadly, sliding his feet into his shoes, the only homely thing left in the whole entire kitchen besides Kagome's. "Hey Sis, look!" He exclaimed, tugging her hand and forcing her to open her eyes toward the all-too-clean kitchen counter where the sink was. "Remember the time Inuyasha came over and he tried to get the sink to work again? He ended up getting so mad that he punched the spout and ended up causing even more damage then before. Mom only laughed, but I wonder how she really felt. You guys used to be the best of friends since he started tutoring you when you were in sixth grade, but last year he stopped coming over."

Kagome shrugged, her expression had become more and more unreadable as this story, which now she remembered all too clear- the way she had yelled at him for cussing and breaking it, the way he had gotten even angrier and stormed out- flashed before her mind's eye.

"Sis, maybe he'll help us un-" Souta began.

"No." Kagome snapped, eyeing Souta angrily before thrusting her feet into her shoes and running outside, only to slam the door behind her.

Kagome caught and held a sharp intake of breath. It was even more unbearable to be outside. The Sacred tree, its branches swaying in the breeze peacefully as if calling out to her in greeting, stood to the side near the ancient well where she and Inuyasha had held study sessions ever since her last year of Elementary school. On any normal day, she would have sat under the tree, enjoying its shade, but today was different. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes once more before heading straight for the moving truck, leaving the tree, no longer her family's, behind. Heavily, she opened the door of the truck and sat down in the last remaining seat: the one by the window. Souta sat in between her and her grandfather, who was driving. Souta looked at her once before facing forward, probably because of her outburst in the kitchen a few minutes previously. _He must have gotten here before me, _Kagome thought, _and Mom must be driving the family car._

Once they were sure that they had all their belongings, Kagome's grandfather slowly pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive away, sighing heavily as they all looked upon the Shrine one last time as their own. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek, and she quickly used her index finger to wipe it away.

"Where're we movin' to, Gramps?" Souta asked. Kagome turned her head to regard her Grandfather.

"Into a house by the forest a little west of here. I don't remember quite what its name is. Our landlord, Inutaisho, will be living next door to us. Your mother knows him from High School, and he's a very successful businessman. He has two sons, one from a former marriage and the other from his current wife, and they will be helping us with the move. His wife will also be hosting a dinner party for us tonight so make sure to be on your best behavior, hmm?" Her grandfather answered as he made a right unto a two-lane road.

"Inutaisho," Kagome repeated to herself quietly, mulling the name over in her mind, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Sis," Souta said suddenly, "I just remembered! Sango-chan and Rin-san called earlier. They wanted to know if you wanted help with the move."

"That's-" Kagome started.

Souta cut her off. "Mom said no, but Rin-san insisted. She said that her older bro, Kojiro-sensei -I think you know him, he's your archery trainer- is a friend of the oldest of that business guy's sons, so they'll be there to help."

"Oh, you mean Kojiro-sensei," Kagome replied in recognition, "okay."

Souta laughed. "Rin-san said he's very protective of her. I wonder if it's because their parents were killed when Rin-san was younger."

"That might be," Kagome confided, biting her lip thoughtfully at the mystery.

If she was completely honest, she had never really understood why Kojiro was that way, and Rin had never told her. She knew that Rin's parents had been killed in a brutal stick-up, along with Rin's second oldest brother, near their home. In fact, according to Rin, it had been Kojiro who had apprehended the men involved. Still, that didn't seem like it could have been the main reason.

"Here's the forest now," Kagome's Grandfather stated, breaking Kagome's train of thought.

Kagome looked up to see trees beginning to line each side of the road, and a sign hung above the road with red lettering neatly spaced on it. She squinted to make out what it said and froze.

"It can't be," Kagome whispered in horror, several things finally falling into place.

**-Flash Back- **

"So, Inuyasha, I heard that your Dad's finally marrying your Mom," Kagome laughed, leaning back to take a break from the Science homework in front of her.

She sighed contentedly, resting against the well's side. The older boy with amber eyes and waist-length silver hair that sat across from her blinked, stunned that Kagome would know that piece of information. His snow white dog ears twitched in embarrassment as he opened his backpack to stuff his tutoring folder back into it.

"Yea well, since Dad was having trouble with Sesshomaru's Mom, even though they've been divorced since a couple of months after Sess was born, it made it kinda complicated," Inuyasha replied. It was easy to tell that he didn't talk about his father much from the uncomfortable look on his face. "I know that Sess doesn't like mom, though. He doesn't even call her 'Mom," just "Izayoi." Dad, as the business owner of a Ramen Company, or Inutaisho, says that it's 'cause he feels like mom's replacing his mom. Not that he says so, or anything. He's always so quiet and cold. I think his only friend is Kojiro-sensei, who's a pretty cool guy, and Rin-san's brother. But then again, he's the only one who ever really seems to be over. Anyways, how'd you figure that out, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome intently, his amber eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Rin's other good friend Adokenai-san, you know, that soft-spoken blonde-haired girl who works as a miko at that one Shrine in town, is a friend of Sesshomaru's, too. She was telling Rin about it the other day. I figured it would have been more practical of Kojiro-sensei to spill the beans about it, though. He's so fond of Rin he'd tell her anything she asked about. But then again, he's been busy with the Dojo, him being the master and all. I'm surprised that he seems to be at your house all the time," Kagome replied before changing the topic. "Anyways, thanks again for tutoring me, Inuyasha; though I still don't know how you could ever manage to tutor anyone if you failed once." She smiled in admiration and Inuyasha blushed, quickly averting his eyes to his backpack again.

"Yea, well, I did go through seventh grade twice, and the work _is_ still pretty much the same," He murmured gruffly.

Kagome laughed good-naturedly, causing Inuyasha to huff and look away, the embarrassment even more evident from the slight flush on his cheeks. Abruptly, Kagome stopped, remembering something else she had her Adokenai say. "Oh! Adokenai-san also said that your father named the forest near his house after you. Inuyasha Forest, right?"

"Yea, we're moving in with him this weekend."

**-End Flashback-**

"No! It can't be..." Kagome groaned again, flinching as the sign passed overhead. But there it was in the rearview mirror:

The sign read **Inuyasha Forest**.


	3. Remember the Day

Inuyasha sat leaning up against the wall and four red velvet pillows that his unkempt bed, with his covers thrown in knots at its foot, stood against. A pleasant breeze blew through his open window, where it was located near the stairs on the second floor. But there wasn't anything pleasant about the look on Inuyasha's face to suggest that he noticed, or cared about the breeze, much less its pleasantness. His usually annoyed look had faded to one of glum depression, and his lips were rested into a troubled frown. Inuyasha sighed and began scratching behind his left ear with his hand, his red jacket sleeve falling almost immediately down his thin muscle toned arm and to his elbow. Stopping, he flexed his now bare arm towards him, his eyes moving down to the side of it that no one usually saw where his vital vein ran vulnerable underneath a small amount of skin and tendon. Along this line of veins and tendon, he observed with a sad smile, ran jagged letters once written in his own blood and flesh, but now written in a permanent scar. "Remember the Day." It had served its purpose well, making sure that he remembered what he never wanted to forget. Slowly he unclenched his right fist, which had been strained against his jeans' ripped knees in pain at the bitter memories vacating its master's mind. Carefully, he uncrumpled the notebook paper that had been located inside and carefully read through it, a little light filling his face at the familiar cramped handwriting.

**12/17/06**

**Inuyasha, **

**God, my handwriting's a mess. Happy almost four month anniversary! How are you? You seemed pretty down today. Ashley-chan said Kikyo-sempai was talking to you. What about? She said you two were arguing pretty badly. Is there something you're hiding from me? Kikyo-sempai is even crueler than usual to me, snubbing me and such, but then you show up and cuss her out... like your protecting me. It's not only her I feel your protecting me from. I feel like it's that classmate of yours, Naraku-sempai , too. I don't know why you're so careful with me lately, either. Every time you go to touch me, kiss me, hug me... you act as if I'm going to break. Rin-san, Sango-chan, Miroku-kun, and you have been whispering around a lot. Kojiro-sensei is being tougher on me with archery, and gets upset when I get tired very quickly, while he neglects the rest of us who train with him. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry. I just _sense that_ something is wrong. I don't know why. Don't let this bother you, though. I love you! Heh, so you youkai and hanyous are known now a days as Aristocrats. I know better. lol. Kidding.**

**Love,**

**Kagome**

Inuyasha sighed again, holding the note to his face and closing his eyes. _Kami, it even still smells like her,_ Inuyasha thought. He pulled the note away from his face with a smile, before something made him frown again.

"**Kikyo-sempai was talking to you. What about? Ashley-chan said you were arguing pretty badly. Is there something you're hiding from me?"**

"If only you knew, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, his grip tightening on the note, "If only you knew."

A scuffling outside the door caused Inuyasha to jump. He dropped the note to his bed as the door burst open.

"Excellent form, Sesshomaru," A man around the age of twenty commented with a smile, walking into the room. He had long red hair that went to his waist that was tied with a ponytail at the base of his neck, and yellow eyes that would have glowed in the dark. Red plated armor covered his thin chest and blue haori, and he lithely slid his withdrawn sword into its hilt at his side.

Inuyasha regarded the man in outrage as the man sat in the black E-Z chair located near Inuyasha's TV, smiling blissfully.

"Kojiro-kun!" Inuyasha fumed. The man looked up and waved at him in a cheery manner. "You and Sesshomaru were practicing with your swords in front of my room?!"

"Calm down, little brother. Kojiro wouldn't have let me stick you through." A cool, calm voice drawled from the door. Inuyasha looked up in rage as another man, around the same age as the other, entered.

This man had golden eyes, and long silvery hair that ran, undisturbed, down his back and past his hips. He had two purple birthmarks on his cheeks in the form of slashes, and another big one on his right arm, plus a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Armor also coated his lean chest and white haori, only black. His fur leftover from his demon form hung innocently and unsuspected over his right shoulder like a boa.

"Sesshomaru, you--" Inuyasha snarled.

"Kojiro," Sesshomaru addressed the redhead, "tell him what we have come to tell him."

"Yes," Kojiro smirked, getting up from the comfy leather chair and walking towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha surged forward in panic, making a swoop for the note he had dropped in front of him, hoping to grab it before Kojiro would notice. It would have been too late even if he hadn't moved. Kojiro's eyes were fixed upon the note, now in Inuyasha's hand, whom had frozen

**-Flashback-**

"Rin, did you finish your homework?" Kojiro asked, setting bread and two plates with silverware down on the white, lace embroidered tablecloth that hung over their large dining room table.

"Yes, Kojiro. Kagome-chan helped me," Rin replied, humming sweetly as she tried to reach in for a cheeseburger across the table. Her hand fell short, and Kojiro idly slid the plate a little closer to her. Rin giggled in thanks and took the cheeseburger closest to her.

"And how is Kagome-chan lately? Her and Inuyasha have missed their lessons this week. Kagome archery, and Inuyasha, sword. We can't be having that, not if Inuyasha's family wants help protecting..." Kojiro was cut short by Rin, who held up her hand in warning.

"Mr. Inutaisho told Mama and Papa not to talk about it, so we shouldn't either," Rin explained.

Kojiro studied her for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Yes, he did. I'll speak to Sesshomaru about it, then."

"Sesshomaru-dono..." Rin trailed off in thought.

Kojiro got up and bent across the table to ruffle her hair playfully with one hand, while grabbing a roll from the bowl in the table's middle with the other.

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru really doesn't hate his brother as much as you and Inuyasha-kun think." Kojiro smirked mischievously.

"A secret? No fair!" Rin whined, looking disappointed. Before Kojiro could say anything, Rin's face brightened and became smug.

"Speaking of Inuyasha-kun and Kagome-chan, I know a secret, too!" She laughed, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Really?" Kojiro inquired, curiously, sitting back down. "If I promise to make your favorite meal tomorrow, will you tell me that secret?"

Rin laughed again, and stuck out her tongue at her older brother. "You're nosy! I'll tell you, but you can't tell Sesshomaru-dono. Inu-kun and Kag-san are dating! They've been dating since the twelfth of September of this year, 2005. It's so cute! They write notes to each other all the time. But Kikyo-sempai... I think she knows the secret. What Inu-kun's family is protecting, I mean. And the worst part is, she likes Inuyasha-kun. She's ruthless. But Inuyasha-kun loves Kagome-san, and he's go to any lengths to protect just her alone so I shouldn't be worried, but I am, because... What if Kikyo-sempai forces him to do something to protect Kagome-chan?"

**-End Flashback-**

"Kojiro."

Kojiro snapped out of his reverie and glanced around. Inuyasha, whom he had been in the process of walking toward, was staring at him in confusion, and Sesshomaru stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall near the door. His eyes, cold, icy pools of gold caught and held Kojiro's gaze. He looked annoyed, and, only Kojiro noticing it, concerned.

"Kojiro," Sesshomaru repeated, his golden eyes scrutinizing Kojiro's face, "tell Inuyasha what we have come to tell him. Father wanted us outside as soon as possible."

"Yes, I apologize, Sesshomaru," Kojiro forced a smile, and Sesshomaru tensed, alert. "Inuyasha-kun," Inuyasha blinked as Kojiro divided all his attention to him, turning away from Sesshomaru and his seemingly emotionless face, "the neighbors are here. Be ready to help as soon as possible."

Inuyasha snorted and mumbled something about "Stupid, helpful fathers," making Sesshomaru bristle. Kojiro sighed and stepped between the two to stop a fight.

"Sesshomaru, shall I wake Rocky?" Kojiro offered, hoping Sesshomaru would take the bait. "That lazy son of a bitch friend of ours fell asleep on your couch, and it's going to take everything I have in me to rouse him."

"Yes. I shall accompany you," Sesshomaru agreed, already walking through the door.

"If it isn't too much to ask, Sess," Kojiro piped up, trying Sesshomaru's very rarely spoken to him nickname with the success of it being Sesshomaru stopping and glancing back. "I would like to stay here a moment. I don't feel well, and would like to rest."

Sesshomaru nodded in consent. "Do as you see fit. However, I prefer an easy smile to a forced one." Inuyasha stared suspiciously at Kojiro, whom ignored it. "I see them too often lately." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed to Inuyasha and then away before the hanyou could notice.

Kojiro nodded, and Sesshomaru left the room as though hoping to get rid of a plague. As soon as he was gone, Inuyasha stood up and made ready to walk out the door also, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Inuyasha-kun," Kojiro smiled, letting go of his shoulder and falling into the E-Z chair again. "Don't make any rash decisions, okay? You're only nineteen. Remember that."

Inuyasha glared at him, completely baffled at this sudden remark. It had been a long time since anyone had said something like that. Longer than a couple of months, but falling short of a year. He shook his head and bid Kojiro a small farewell before pulling off his jacket to reveal his equally red tank top, and making his way down the stairs beside his room.

"Damn," He swore, steadying himself as he nearly fell down the stairs. He looked around to see what the culprit that had tripped him was, and found one of his Father's ties lying hostilely on the stairs. "What the hell is one of Dad's ties doing here?" He mumbled, throwing the tie out of the way so it couldn't trip someone else, especially his mother.

"Inuyasha," his father called from the front yard, "come help out, son."

"Coming," Inuyasha growled resisting the urge to growl at his father about the tie, and shoved his way through the front door.

As he came through the door, however, three things happened at once. Inutaisho, a lean yet muscular demon who looked very much like Sesshomaru but with amber eyes smiled and waved in greeting at his youngest son, and Inuyasha heard a yell that meant Rocky had been awoken be Sesshomaru in a very unpleasant, and probably painful way. But neither of these things compared to the third thing that had happened at that moment.

A white and orange moving truck pulled up to the spacious house next to Inuyasha's, and a black haired, probably sixteen years old, girl jumped out. A black haired sixteen-year-old girl that looked oddly enough like...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, as the girl turned her head to look at her new house, giving him a view of her face.

And in that moment, time stood still.


	4. Wrong To Say Yes

Author's Note: Okay guys. This chapter really doesn't get anywhere, but there's something really important in it. Read, review, and tell me if ya liked it.

Kagome's hair swirled around her face as she stood in the driveway and examined her new home. It was a big house, there was no doubt in Kagome's mind about that. It had a large lawn with perfect, short green grass, a large five-car driveway and a spacious two-car garage built neatly into the house's side. Pure white paint, unchipped and neat coated its outside, and beautifully painted black shutters hung open to reveal unstained shimmering window glass, with candles lit homily behind. Two stories high with a large black oak door, it stood handsomely as though brand new, and even more expensive.

_Inuyasha's here, _a voice whispered from the corner of her mind, _and he lives just over there, right beside you. _Kagome twitched in response to this wicked little remark. It was as if she had forgotten. She retrieved her flyaway hair and tucked it securely behind her ears, turning her head a little to peek over her shoulder. She gasped and whirled the whole way around to stare at the other house's front door.

"Did I... just imagine that?" She whispered to herself, shaken, her eyes locked on the door.

She could have sworn there had been a glimmer of silver, so like Inuyasha's hair, and red, his favorite color, that had flashed inside the doorway and disappeared out of sight.

"Arisa-chan!" It's nice to see that you and your family have arrived safely!" A pleasant voice called out in joy from the direction of her new front door.

Kagome whirled around once again to face her own house. The movers who had driven the other moving truck with all the furniture, not Inuyasha's family, were already moving in the contents of the truck, and a woman with flowing, extremely long black hair was gliding down the sidewalk from the porch. She was a very beautiful woman, with pale skin and brown eyes that matched the color of chocolate. Her attire was only that of a pink kimono, but she played it up so well that it made her look like a queen rather than a businessman's second wife.

_Here Kagome, I want you to see my mother. _

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head as the memory of Inuyasha showing her his parents' wedding picture flashed before her mind. This was the same woman, only a few years older, but no different. She opened her eyes slowly to see both her mom and Mrs. Izayiou embracing. It was clear the two had been friends for a very long time.

"Izayiou-chan, it's been so long! It's nice to see you again. How are my two high school friends? Getting along well? Where's Inutaisho-kun?" Kagome's mother asked when they had pulled apart, "I still can't believe he's letting us rent this beautiful home for free."

Izayiou giggled, "We're doing okay. As for Inutaisho, he's in the garden planting flowers for me in his usual fashion. Shirt unbuttoned and tie laying around the house somewhere."

She winked and Kagome's mom snickered and shook her head, "I see he hasn't changed much."

"Yes, still as clueless to all around him as he was in ninth grade," Izayiou nodded, "and what, can't two people give a very, very old close friend some help? It is not as if we spent a lot of money into it, seeing as Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha built it by hand, with a little help of Tokai Industries, that is."

"Yes, and I am very grateful and lucky to have two friends such as yourselves," Kagome's mom bowed before smiling and straightening up, "Just as well, I believe introductions are in order. Kagome, Souta, come here please."

Kagome gulped and mentally crossed her heart, having heard Inuyasha's name somewhere within the jist of their conversation, and Souta leaped out of the moving truck heading in their direction.

"This is my daughter, Kagome," Kagome's mom said, motioning towards Kagome who smiled and waved, "And this young man is Souta," She then motioned towards Souta, who coughed shyly and stuttered out a polite hello.

Izayiou smiled and nodded at Souta before turning to Kagome.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time," Izayiou told Kagome, her eyebrows knitting in frustration as she took Kagome's hand, "You have very pretty brown eyes, but you look so much like that Kikyo..."

"We're cousins, but we don't see each other much outside of school," Kagome admitted, feeling anxious.

"All the same," Izayiou murmured, giving Kagome's hand a pat before releasing it, "Especially since... What I should say, you'd be a much better catch for..." Kagome caught and held her breathe as she prepared to hear the name of the one person she shouldn't have ever been forced close to again.

"Mrs. Izayiou," Souta interrupted immediately, looking at Kagome intently, "Mom said your making dinner for us tonight. Thank you."

"Well, don't you have manners," Izayiou praised, turning her attention on the thirteen-year-old boy.

Kagome let her breath out sharply in relief. Thank god for Souta. But, Kagome looked at the house beside theirs in worry, no one could save her from dinner, not even Souta. _Why do things have to be this way? _She thought, turning her back on the house and walking away.

&&&&&&&&&&(A/N: Every time I switch the POV of a chapter, this will line appear)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha slammed the front door closed behind him, hard. _That was close,_ Inuyasha thought, his heart pounding in his chest rapidly, _She almost saw me. _Running up the stairs, past the living room where Rocky, whimpering about not doing anything, Kojiro, and Sesshomaru stood. Inuyasha ignored them, his shock quickly turning into rage as he raced towards his bedroom. Bursting through the closed door, Inuyasha re-shut it behind him, and fell heavily unto the now folded bed. Scowling at this sign of thoughtfulness that pointed towards Kojiro, Inuyasha punched his pillow repeatedly.

"Damn it," He cursed in between punches, "Damn it. Damn it!"

A knock came to the door, and Inuyasha growled angrily in reply.

"Inuyasha," Kojiro's voice sounded concerned, "May I come in?"

"No, you may not, Kojiro!" Inuyasha snarled, not using his usual tone of respect for said person, "Is _that _what you meant by 'don't do anything rash'?"

"What are you talking about?" Kojiro sounded confused.

"Go away," Inuyasha snapped, getting up and throwing himself into the black E-Z chair and flipping on the TV.

"Inu-" Kojiro began from outside the door.

"Leave him," came the cold voice of Sesshomaru, "You and Rocky go ahead and help the neighbors with their things."

There was a pause, then footsteps echoed down the hallway towards the living room and disappeared. His ears twitched as he heard his doorknob turn slowly, and then silence. He knew what was coming, he just didn't know when. Sesshomaru's movements were so lithe and agile they made no sound.

"Inuyasha."

_So, he's right behind me, _Inuyasha thought, confused as to why Sesshomaru hadn't hit him yet as he normally would when he got smart to Kojiro. Sesshomaru was very protective of his friends, something he had found out the hard way on more than one count. Inuyasha's eyes stayed fixed on the TV screen without really seeing the picture. If he could have guessed, he would have assumed the show on was Vandread.

"You will apologize to Kojiro," Sesshomaru continued firmly, still behind him, "and to me."

Inuyasha growled, turning around to glare at his older brother. "To you? Why?!"

For a moment Sesshomaru's carefully cultivated emotionless expression faltered, but recomposed itself before Inuyasha could identify the emotion that had spread across his brother's face.

"You are doing me a great injustice for not discussing the current predicament you are in with me."

Inuyasha blinked, startled by this sentence. If he didn't know any better, he might have believed that Sesshomaru cared. He mentally slapped himself. What a stupid thing to think. Sesshomaru. Heart of Ice. Care. Ha. It was so insane that it made him question his sanity.

"W-what?" He asked blankly.

"You are not the annoying little half-breed you were before. You are different, in a most disgraceful manner. Hiding the way you feel, even from your mother. What could have happened to make you act in such a way?" Sesshomaru asked, watching his brother intently.

Inuyasha stared at him for a minute, puzzled. "You're not acting like you, Sessh, are you okay? Maybe Kojiro really is sick and you caught it."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in patience, "Do not take on more than you can handle. There are those capable of helping you. Sacrificing yourself will only hurt others, even more than it will hurt you. Especially one that cares about you in a way as to die for you."

"Hurting...who?" Inuyasha snapped, feeling nauseous for some unexplainable reason. Maybe there really was a bug going around.

"Ha," came the reply, "The neighbors will be dining with us tonight." Inuyasha's heart sunk in panic. "You may not decline the request for you to join us. "

Sesshomaru then turned on his heel and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, and turning his E-Z chair around to face the TV once more, clicking it off.

"Damn it, Sessh. Don't act like you know what this is about."

He turned his head in the direction of his desk where a picture stood in a silver frame. It was of a slim girl with waist length pin straight black hair and very pale skin and brown eyes. She looked a lot like the Kagome down in the neighboring parking lot, only older. He snorted before knocking it face down, "You don't have a clue."

-**Flashback- **

"Inuyasha, I see you're finally alone."

Inuyasha turned from collecting his study papers to see a girl standing before him. He would have thought it was Kagome coming for her study session after classes, had it not been for the phone call moments ago announcing she had gone home early, a result of the flu that was waging war on the entire student body of the high school.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled, "I don't want to talk with you."

"Oh?" Kikyo frowned, leaning back against the empty classroom's only exit door, "That's too bad. What I have to say has quite the value to you."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha laughed mockingly, preparing to shove past her and out of the classroom. Of all the days for Kagome to go home sick, it had to be the day he had last period study hall with the bitch.

"Yes," Kikyo smiled wickedly, "You know that I like you, right?"

"We've discussed this," Inuyasha countered, "I've told you where I stand. And that place is beside Kagome."

"Ah yes," Kikyo nodded, her wicked smile still in place, "The Shikon No Tama bearer."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, of course not. After all, you know where it is, I'm sure. Yes, that's right, I figured it out. For years my mother, her aunt, had searched for the jewel that will grant one wish to its bearer as they so whim. However, it was supposed to go to the second born female of the family, Kagome's mother. Since I was the first born of the new generation, it skipped me and is rightfully hers. But it disappeared long ago, during Grandmother Kaede's time before her death. Rumor has it that it was given to a high-class family of demons to protect, with the help of swordsman and slayers for extra precaution. Ring any bells? I'm sure this is all nothing new to you."

Inuyasha growled threateningly. _I don't like where this is going_, he thought.

"Now, in order for me to get it, and have you all to myself, something will have to be done about Kagome...removing her from the picture completely would be a nice touch..." Inuyasha growled even louder, and Kikyo smirked. "And I'd have to use you. Finding the jewel is my main priority, but why settle for one desired item, when you can have two?"

"I'd like to see you fucking try and use me," Inuyasha threatened, pulling himself up to full height.

Kikyo laughed and pulled out a bow and an arrow, which she showed to Inuyasha. " I could kill you quickly with only a few of these. They are exactly like Kagome's arrows that she trains with at the Doku Dojo. Like Kagome, I _am _a miko, and without that new sword of yours that your father got you in celebration of your adulthood, Tetseiga, you hardly count as dangerous. Now, do you honestly think you could protect her while you're here fighting with me?"

"Kagome could never be eliminated by you. Thanks to Kojiro's training, she's gotten a lot stronger," Inuyasha grinned proudly at the thought of how far Kagome had come since the first time he, Rin, Sango, and Miroku had brought her to Kojiro's to train when she was in eight grade.

"Maybe not," Kikyo agreed, pulling out her cell phone and pressing a few numbers on the number panel, before also showing it to Inuyasha.

851-970-8010 Naraku

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Naraku was a cruel, manipulative half demon he had known since grade school. He and Inuyasha had both flunked seventh grade together, and were bitter rivals. Nothing would please Naraku, or his new girlfriend, the black and red haired, brown-eyed punk, Celestina, more than to get to him through the one he loved most: Kagome.

"Ah, so you know him. Naraku could get rid of Kagome, and since he is a half demon, he would leave no trace of an attack for the police to find. Right now, all I have to do is call him. What could you or Kagome do to stop him? She's sick, and your stuck here, powerless."

Inuyasha stared at her before sighing in defeat. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, mentally kicking himself in the inside.

"Well," Kikyo smiled, pondering, "If you break up with her and go out with me, I won't use you, and I won't have Naraku, or his sisters Kanna and Kagura, try to get rid of her. But, you won't be allowed to talk to her, or tell her you still love her. She must believe that you hate her. If I see you so much as talking to her, or even anywhere near her besides training sessions at the Dojo and school, she will be unrecognizable the next time you see her. Got it?"

Inuyasha frowned. He couldn't do that to Kagome. She loved him, and he loved her too, so much that he would do anything it took to make sure she was safe. It wasn't about the jewel to him, he didn't care if he was supposed to be her "protector" as his father called him. It was deeper than that. He just didn't want to see her hurt... He couldn't take it...

"Will you, Inuyasha? Will you do this and save my cousin's pathetic life?"

**-End Flashback-**

Inuyasha sighed in frustration before reaching under his TV and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, a girl's face came into view. It was Kagome during the time they had dated. She was at the Doku Dojo right in the middle standing beside him amongst the throng of other students attending training.

He had had to hide this picture, his last picture reminder of their relationship, along with her notes under his TV where Kikyo couldn't find them. She was a jealous witch, and would have had Kagome eaten alive if so much as one hair that belonged to her was found in his room. If it weren't for Kagome's safety, he wouldn't have stayed with the bitch for so long, least of all a year.

"Well... at least if I can't tell you I love you, talk to you, or be near you, for your sake, I can at least see you everyday." Inuyasha smiled and folded the picture into his jeans pocket. What Kikyo didn't know couldn't hurt her, or Kagome.

"_Will you, Inuyasha? Will you do this?"_

"God, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, touching the picture in his pocket, "was I wrong to say yes?"


	5. Closed Ears and Shut Mouths

Hey everyone. I am so, so, so, so, so very, very, sorry that this chapter is so late. I was having a bit of writer's block for awhile there, but I'm finally done, so it's all good, I hope. This chapter is a lot longer than usual, and I hope you enjoy it. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do for the dinner scene… well, the end of it. Any suggestions, guys? Rate and tell me how you liked it, oh, and please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors you come across. I can't fix all of them, but I'd like to try. Thanks for reading!!! I added some nifty words to it. I don't know if you'll be able to understand them. They're big ones. lol. Only some in the beginning for now. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible, and it was pretty time consuming. Well, if it makes my bad writing skills a little better, so be it!

Oh, and ahem Kikyo fans. I know it seems I'm totally bashin' on her. I'm not. Keep reading and find out. secretive smile

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked around, confused not only because of the voice, but because of the odd setting in which he now found himself. There was nothing in the odd place where he was, merely fog, white and opaque, no matter which way he looked or how far he paced back and forth. The dull echo of a voice, muffled and hollowing in tone, reached his ears once again, and he turned with certainty in its general direction. Blinking, his eyes growing sore from the lack of color, he squinted to make out a large form through the substantial masses, and shuffled his feet gradually towards it. As he got closer, he glanced up in recognition at its now familiar smell and shape. The gargantuan thing that stood before him was a tree. It was very tall and wide, and both looked and smelled ancient, but Inuyasha was positive it was a tree. Branches extended heavenward from its trunk, as though to embrace the sky, and something about this piece of familiarity put Inuyasha at ease.

"Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the roots of the tree, whose roots stood somewhat out of the ground. Maybe the sky wasn't being embraced by the tree, but the sky was essentially lifting it, like a mother would lift a small child from the floor after he had fallen. Regardless, there was a short and slender figure there, crouched, and from the way it was shaking and moving from side to side, in a panic. Cautiously he approached the tree, withdrawing his sword, Tetseiga, more and more from its hilt at his side with every step he took. When he reached the tree, Tetseiga already gratis of its hilt, he leaned against the tree, peering down into the face of…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

"Oh!" Kagome features, which had been twisted in their panic, brightened. "There you are, Inuyasha! I lost sight of you, the fog is so thick."

Inuyasha blinked in stupidity as Kagome crawled out from her place a little under the roots, got up, and brushed the loam off her knees. She then stood up straight and smiled affably at him. Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden, and looked away with a cough.

"Thank god you didn't get lost Inuyasha," Kagome sighed in relief, "I was doubting myself a little. I mean, I really wasn't sure if any of this was real or not. This whole search … well, it's not an everyday kinda thing, if you get what I'm saying."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, turning his head to look at her again as he crossed his arms and leaned, with his elbow against the trunk, more comfortably against the tree, writing off the odd place and its appearance. He was with Kagome, which was more than good enough to make him more than okay with whatever was going on. "As if I'm run off and leave _you,_" He added quietly.

Kagome blushed, and nodded slowly, peering over his shoulder in an endeavor to avoid his eyes. Instantly she paled, her face contorting in horror.

"Inuyasha," She cried, pushing against his shoulder frantically, "Watch out!"

Inuyasha, working hard to avoid being pushed over by Kagome's panicked assaults on his shoulder turned so that his back was against the tree to take in whatever was happening. He felt it before he saw it. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha gasped in pain and looked down at his chest. An arrow's feathered shaft end stared up at him. Clenching his teeth in agony at the pain shredding up his chest, and ignoring the blood oozing down his front and back , he glared up to meet the archer's eyes. The swimming and obscure sight of Kikyo, smirking in triumph and her hand clutching behind her for another arrow as the other held a bow, swam dimly in front of his eyes. He watched helplessly as she pulled an arrow out and strung it to her bow, and then, everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Dream)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around dizzily at his surroundings, his body saturated in sweat. With a sigh of relief, he let himself fall back, his head hitting his pillow. He was in his own room, on his own bed, where it seemed that all the trauma he had felt in the afternoon about Kagome had caused him to fall asleep. Smiling cheerfully, he turned his head, and then screamed.

A blue eyed boy, with his dark brown hair pulled into a rat tail at his neck's base, burst into the room at that moment. Inuyasha ignored him, wrestling with the person lying next to him. The red haired, brown eyed, twenty year old man tried to climb off the bed sneakily, but Inuyasha was a lot quicker, and grabbed him around the shoulders. Sighing in defeat, the man went limp. Panting, Inuyasha eyed the new interloper coolly.

"Hello, Miroku," Inuyasha breathed.

The blue eyed boy smirked, crossing his arms into his long, purple robes while taking in the panorama of the man, hanging flaccidly in Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha, breathing heavily, his red tank top hanging inelegantly around his frame.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Miroku asked politely, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Inuyasha bristled, snarling at him in indignation. "You know I'm not like that more than anyone. Unless you deny being my best friend."

Miroku smiled in apology, nodding sadly, "Ah yes, but there are days that I wish I could."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before then returning to the man, giving him a hard shake. "Rocky! Stop playing dead and tell me what the hell you were doing in _my _room on _my _bed, especially since it was occupied!"

Rocky winced as Inuyasha shook him again. "Uh…" He paused, cowering as Inuyasha's fist hovered over his head, prepared to hit him at any moment. "I seriously wasn't doing anything! I was tired, and Sesshomaru woke me up with his Tokijin and told me that if he found me sleeping while I was supposed to be helping, he'd kill me. So, when Kojiro wasn't looking, I snuck off and went looking for a place I could sleep in peace. I figured since Sesshomaru doesn't like your room, he wouldn't find me here, and I was just so tired… I sat down on the side of the bed you weren't on and fell asleep."

"Well," Inuyasha said, removing his fist from its contemporary stance over Rocky's head, "That makes sense, seeing as you've never really done much work because you're always so lazy…"

"That's not true…" Rocky objected, "I just work…"

"Uh-huh," Inuyasha muttered, not paying attention, and getting up off the bed. "Sure. Now, get out."

Rocky threw him an importunate look, which Inuyasha also ignored. Realizing he had better chances of cajoling a rock to do the polka, he turned on Miroku.

Miroku gulped, and smiled at him benevolently before opening the door. "Sesshomaru and Kojiro where looking for you. They asked if I knew where you were on my way over here, and I'm sure it wasn't to kill you. Sesshomaru wants to go and practice hockey with the team and start getting them ready for nationals this year before dinner. He also has to give a pep talk since he's the captain, which ought to be interesting."

Rocky smiled eagerly and rushed out of the room, Miroku shutting to door behind him.

"You know," He murmured to Inuyasha," I think the only time I've seen him energetic is when Sesshomaru says something about Hockey."

Inuyasha sniffed and sat down on his bed again, his face turned away from his best friend. Miroku frowned and walked across the room to sit next to him with a sigh.

"What's…up?" Miroku paused uncertainly. There was never anything erroneous with Inuyasha, at least, not that he usually let on.

"When's dinner?" Inuyasha asked faintly, his fingers compressing fistfuls of his red bedspread.

Miroku's head lifted in surprise. Inuyasha customarily would have rolled his eyes and snapped at him for asking such a stupid question. This whole depression stage was totally out of character, except for an atypical occasion or two. Usually, Inuyasha would try and act angry, or excited, or vigorous, but Miroku knew his best friend. He knew enough to see it was a charade. But, Inuyasha was trying, and even though it clandestinely hurt Sango, Rin, and Miroku, to see that he, and even Kagome, were trying so hard, they left it alone. For to bring up such bad topics as Kagome to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha to Kagome, whether they started the conversation or not, the three had silently agreed it would only lead to one of their friends' destruction. So they all kept their mouths closed and hoped for the best, which Miroku knew the best would never come unless they were both given a push in the right direction by someone.

That push had come; it had seemed, not from them, but from Kami. It was true, he had watched anxiously as Sango and Rin had skipped off to the house next door to visit Kagome, who now lived beside Inuyasha, and whose mother was the best friend of Inuyasha's parents. The clash was going to come very soon, when the two would be forced so close together something was going to have to be said, and all hell would break lose. That force performed for Kami's own incentive, which Inuyasha apparently knew perfectly well, was dinner tonight.

Miroku clapped a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder and shook it to see if it was only a provisional mood of depression, which he prayed to Kami it was. He hated seeing Inuyasha so… dead at heart. Miroku flinched for a moment, expecting a blow to the face or shoulder. Inuyasha didn't hit him, or even growl and tell him to "let go" as was custom when he was annoyed by something. He just sat there, sullen, with a stony expression on his face.

Miroku's frown deepened, the silence making him antsy. "In about two hours," Miroku finally answered, his hand sliding off Inuyasha's shoulder, "Sango, Rin-chan, Rocky-sama, Kojiro-dono, and I are all going to be joining you." He hoped at least this fact would comfort Inuyasha in the least. When Inuyasha only nodded, his ears slightly drooping, Miroku bit his lip and persisted. "…Sango and Rin-chan are at… Kagome's."

He winced, hoping his words hadn't impaired Inuyasha in any way. It had been a long time since he had even mentioned Kagome to him, but Miroku knew Inuyasha was still tortured by the mere thought of her.

"Never mind that last part, though. What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, feeling like an idiot. Inuyasha didn't have to tell him. He already knew. He had known ever since Sango had said she was going to be at Kagome's, and she and Rin had trounced over to the house next door to his.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha proceeded anyways, sighing, "Kagome's moving in next door…"

"Ah," Miroku nodded in initial understanding, making his voice sound indifferent and hating himself for it, "So that's what this is about. Don't worry about it, man. It's fine."

Inuyasha paused, clenching his teeth angrily, "Miroku, you know what'll happen if she…"

"I know," Miroku sighed, dropping his apathy and patting Inuyasha's shoulder supportively, "But it's okay. I don't want to sound gay or anything, but I'm here for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome-san, where do you want these boxes?" Kojiro asked, meandering into Kagome's new room with two one foot by 3 feet boxes clutched supportively on both of his shoulders.

Kagome looked up from staring out her new window. In the shape of an oval, it had a an orange cushioned seat attached to the inside sill where she could sit by the window's edge, and probably even fall out if she wanted to.

_Like I feel like doing_, she though to herself cynically as she looked around for an open space for Kojiro to sit the heavy boxes.

"Over there's fine, Kojiro-sensei," She pointed at the area in front of her bedrooms closet, which was lucid except for a small box labeled "fall clothes".

"So, you're calling me sensei, I see. Does this mean you'll be attending classes at my Dojo when I open it this year on the 20th? If you do, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't skip my training sessions. You have a lot to cover in archery." Kojiro stated, sitting down on the floor beside her legs to rest.

"Um," Kagome pondered, looking up from the window once more, "…I think. You're the only one who teaches archery in a way I can totally appreciate and understand it. Who's all going to be in it this year?"

Kojiro chuckled, "Thank you. As for understanding it, what's not to understand? Also, erm…" he paused to think before nodding, "all the people from last year. Nasha Wolfe, Natsuki, Kisana, Namine, Inuyasha, Rin, Miroku, Sango, and Rocky of course. Oh, and Ana might stop in from time to time."

"Ana?" Kagome asked, perplexed as she ran through all the faces of the Dojo and not finding anyone named Ana amid them.

"A friend of Sesshomaru, Rocky, and I," Kojiro clarified, "She's from America. She's been here awhile, but just hasn't stopped by the Dojo. Maybe she can stop Rocky from hitting on you girls. There are eight of you after all, including Ana, and only Inuyasha, Miroku, and I to keep him from being a pervert. It may not seem like it, but that's a full time job. We would have Miroku to worry about too, but Sango's got him under control as long as he's there, and he knows that you girls would kick his ass if he did anything, which is something Rocky's never learned."

"Oh," Kagome breathed.

She turned her head and glanced back out the window. Two girls were coming up the driveway towards the front door. One was a little taller and older than herself with a perfect athletic figure, pale skin, and black hair pulled into a long, flowing black ponytail. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt, and black jogging shorts, with blue and black Etnie sneakers. The other was a little shorter and younger than Kagome, but also with pale skin, only she was wearing an orange and white checkered kimono and had her shoulder length hair pulled into pigtails.

"Sango! Rin!" Kagome called out, opening the window and waving frantically down at them. The two girls below stopped briefly to return the wave before quickening their pace towards the house.

"Oh yeah," Kojiro muttered, still sitting against the wall on the floor, "I forgot to mention that Rin called me on my cell earlier demanding that she and Sango be allowed over to see you, and for dinner at the Inutaisho residence. So, Mr. Inutaisho ran over to get them and Miroku."

"Oh. I see," Kagome nodded brightly. She didn't ask where Miroku was for fear she already knew, but was nonetheless greatly relieved that Rin and Sango would be there throughout her greatest torture, in which there was no direct escape.

Her mother was very indebted to Inuyasha's family for allowing them to have the house they were currently sitting in completely free of charge, and therefore she was, too. It would be rude not to go to the dinner at Inuyasha's house, but it was cruel to ask herself to be in the same room with the boy she loved so much, but couldn't have because he couldn't love her. In truth, if she thought about it, he seemed to hate her. He wouldn't talk to her, or return her notes begging for at least friendship. He wouldn't even come anywhere near her. Rin, Miroku, Sango, and Ashley were no help either. The mere subject of Inuyasha seemed to close their ears and shut their mouths.

"Ka. Go. Me!"

Kagome's eyes snapped into focus. Rin was standing in front of her, rapping her fist against the side of Kagome's head. "Earth to Kagome!"

"Hello Rin," Kagome answered the grinning girl before frowning. "Why is your head bleeding?"

"Wow Kagome," Rin commented, ignoring her question and dabbing at the cut on the right side of her forehead. "You must have really been thinking about something deeply to not have heard us coming up the stairs."

"Yea, Kagome," Sango agreed from where she was sitting on Kagome's bed, "Rin was kinda noisy when she fell."

"Thinking is a good thing," Kojiro objected, standing up and pulling a small first aid kit out from under his haori, "and is something everyone should do more often. Now, Rin, tell me, what and who are you again?"

Rin giggled, hardly wincing as Kojiro dabbed at the cut with Neosporin and gauze, "I am Kojiro's little sister, not an elephant in a stampede, more am I an elephant doing the jig while going up the stairs, or a badger about to fight off a horde of angry bees while I am training with my sword."

"Very good," Kojiro praised, sticking a band-aid to her cut and ruffling her hair.

"Come, Kojiro," A cold voice called from the stairs, "I've found Rocky."

Kojiro looked up and sighed, "There's Sesshomaru. I guess it's about time we started practicing for the new season at the ice rink." He grabbed hold of Rin and proceeded to give her a noggie while Rin screamed and kicked. "Seeya around, sis. Sango, Kagome."

He inclined his head to the latter before letting go of Rin (whose hair was a complete mess) and strolling out of the room.

"So, Kagome," Sango drawled, patting at Kagome's yellow bedspread beside her, beckoning her to sit down, "what do you think of your new room?"

"Yea," Rin cried energetically, "It looks really nice!"

"I guess…" Kagome muttered, ignoring Sango and looking around.

It was a large and beautiful room, just like the window. Its walls were painted a bright, vibrant orange, with a wooden bookshelf, cupboards, dressers, and closet built right into the wall at the far end of the spacious room, and took up a whole wall. The floor was made of blue marble tiles cut in the shape of puzzle pieces, with heating under the floor to keep the room warm. The lights were built to hang from the ceiling like orbs, and vents for air conditioning were scattered hither-thither.

"I guess I won't need my dressers, or lamps," Kagome huffed, bitterly.

"Yea, but you've wanted new furniture for forever, Kagome," Rin complained, flopping herself down on Kagome's bed on Sango's other side, who had stopped patting at the bedspread.

Kagome nodded sadly in agreement, "Yea. Mom could never afford it, with all Dads' doctor bills. She could barely pull a house payment together."

Sango and Rin looked at each other for a moment before turning to look ay Kagome.

"You know, it's okay, Kagome," Sango trailed off sheepishly, not knowing quite what to say.

"Yea, it is. I mean, my dad…." Rin nodded, also trailing off.

Kagome smiled grimly, "I know."

She walked over to the bed and sat down on it also, right where Sango had beckoned her to before. She sniffed, and picked up her pillow, plopping it down in her lap and playing with the fabric.

"But this whole thing with….him," She whispered.

Both Rin and Sango stiffened uncomfortably. Kagome's eyes flitted over their stony expressions.

"I take it you know who I'm talking about."

The two girls nodded firmly. Kagome roller her eyes and snorted, working to control her anger.

"Kagome…" Rin sighed, "It would be better for you, and for… him, if you just forgot all about it."

"Forget all about it?!" Kagome snapped, "How the hell can you say that?! Despite you guys, and Miroku, trying your best to blot me out all the time, you've still heard me! I **love** him, guys! So it's not that simple! But," she continued as Sango and Rin winced at her bitterness, "he doesn't love me, or even care! He _hates _me, and I don't even know why!"

"It's not that he hates you, Kagome, believe me it's not that! He doesn't, not in the least! And if you really want to settle this, then _talk _to him," Sango hissed back, her face reddening in rage.

Rin shook her head violently at Sango, sending her a horrified look of warning. Kagome could only guess that the look was directed towards their bickering.

"But don't you even think that you're the only one who loves someone when you've seen me and Miroku together so many times!" Sango yelled, scowling at Rin, "I may not know exactly what you feel in this current situation, but I _do_ know what it feels like to love someone!"

Kagome paused in awe at this statement. It was true that Sango and Miroku had been going out for at least a year, but because of the way Miroku womanized, it took away from their relationship. Sango had tried her best to whip him into shape, and it had seemed to make him loyal enough, until Sango wasn't around. Kagome was sure that he didn't really mean anything by it. In a funny way it even seemed like it was just his way of testing Sango. However, when together they were a great couple. They never stayed angry at each other for too long, and they definitely weren't afraid to set the other straight when they thought the other was wrong, whether by physical or mental means. That didn't mean they never fell short in complimenting each other, though. Sango now continued to glare at her in rage, her brown eyes sparkling precariously.

"Or is it that you never thought about it that way?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Kagome breathed, patting her irate friend on the shoulder in apology. Sango seemed to calm down immediately. "You're right."

"Are you two done now?" Rin asked politely.

Sango and Kagome blinked and looked down. Rin had slid down from her position at Sango's side and was lying on the floor with a very bored look on her face.

"Well, I'm going to go arrange some boxes," Sango sighed, picking herself up off the bed and trotting over to the closet.

Before Kagome could object, she picked up the box labeled, "Memories" and picked it up. She nearly jumped off the bed as a small piece of paper fluttered down towards the floor in the center of the room. Rin, being Kojiro's constant trainee and sister, was quicker and made a grab for the piece. It fell delicately into her open hand.

"Say, Kagome, what's this?" she asked, blinking up at Kagome in confusion, "It looks like Inuyasha's handwriting…."

Kagome immediately seized the note, stumbling and nearly falling over Rin's feet in her haste. Panting, she stared in panic at the suspicious looks crossing her friends' faces.

"It's nothing," She laughed nervously, waving her hands around frantically, "Nothing at all!"

Kagome barely felt it. She barely felt the wind lift the note out of her waving hand. She probably wouldn't have seen it either, had she not turned her head at exactly the right moment. Or caught it, as it fluttered as it fluttered out the window she had failed to close after waving to Sango and Rin. It didn't really matter. She didn't catch it anyway, even though she basically leaped out of the window so far for it that if it wasn't for Sango and Rin, she would have been fluttering too; only to her death.

"No!" Kagome screamed, making a futile grab for the note as it drifted down towards the back lawn.

"Kagome, calm down!" Sango hissed as she and Rin struggled to keep her from diving again for the window.

"But it's…. a precious memory," Kagome sniffed, tears forming in her eyes as she realized it was hopeless and straightened up.

Sango and Rin stared hard at her for a moment, concerned looks on both of their faces, before looking at each other and sighing.

"Kagome," Rin smiled, patting her on the shoulder and Kagome cried into her hand, "If you hurry, the wind had died down when we arrived…"

"Kagome! Sango! Rin! I want to go over to Inutaisho's house a little early. So, let's get moving," Kagome's mother called from somewhere downstairs.

Kagome looked up in horror at her two friends. Sango and Rin stood in front of her stiffly, stony expressions on their faces. Neither of them had anticipated going over and staying at Inuyasha's for longer than an hour for dinner, and here Kagome's mother was planning on leaving half an hour early.

"Kagome," Sango said urgently, shaking Kagome's right arm, "We'll head over to Inuyasha's. You hurry downstairs and get that note if it's important to you."

Kagome gulped and nodded, turning around and, after muttering a small word of thanks, threw her door open, ran down the series of steps, and out her front door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha banged heavily at the controller to his PS2, the controller groaning in protest at the strain. The TV flickered, and a cry of "K.O!" echoed officially around the room, along with a triumphant whoop from Miroku. Inuyasha growled, throwing the controller down in frustration.

"Damn it, I hate this game!" He snarled, flipping off the T.V.

"Really, Inuyasha?" Miroku laughed, pleased to be victorious over the hanyou, "Or is it just that you can never beat me at Mortal Kombat?"

Inuyasha was about to retort, when a wonderful smell wafted past his nose. Completely forgetting Miroku, he took another whiff of the air. It smelled… terribly familiar, but different to a certain extent. Like sweetened spice, but sweeter than what he was trying to place the scent with.

"Inuyasha! Dinner Time!" Inuyasha's mother called, "Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Mr. Higurashi senior, Sango, and Rin are here! Hurry up if you want to get a good seat at the table."

So that explained it. What he smelled was Kagome's mother. It was only natural that she and Kagome's scent would smell somewhat alike. Wait… dinner… fuck. The game with Miroku had taken his mind totally away from the whole dinner affair that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow him to skip. This had seemed like a good thing, when it came to forgetting his current predicament with a certain, apparently temporarily missing, dinner guest. Temporary relief, and then dread shot through him as he tried to predetermine what would happen when that particular, secretly beloved, person would show up. Something would need to be done about that. He couldn't have Kagome talking to him. Couldn't take the pressure of knowing the danger he'd be putting her in… He snorted, banishing the thoughts as best he could from his mind, and looking up as though to motion Miroku to follow.

"What the hell?" He cried out in ire, looking around in bewilderment.

Miroku was gone, the door being left flung wide open in his haste to get to dinner, most likely to see his girlfriend. Inuyasha sighed in bitter contempt, trying to control his anger as he walked down the hall with a speed so fast that a mere mortal would have thought he was running. Skidding to a halt at the dining room door, he burst in and walked, glowering, towards one of the only two seats left, each being on the left side of his

Parents, who were sitting across from each other. All chattering stopped as this happened, and Miroku grinned, sheepish with apology, at Inuyasha from his spot beside Sango. Sending him a death glare in response, Inuyasha pulled the chair out from beside his father and sat down in it, crossing his arms.

Inutaisho clapped a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder cheerily, as though hoping to rub off some of his joy on his astringent son. Inuyasha shrugged him off moodily. Inutaisho gave him a hurt look before turning back to his wife and Arisa. He looked up angrily at his friends at the far end of the table. Sango and Miroku were chattering away, and flirting too, if Inuyasha could make any approximations. However, Rin was staring at him from beside the two, her mouth slightly agape in horror.

_Heh, _Inuyasha thought to himself, _wonder what's gotten into her._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome dashed breathlessly around the side of her house. She could hear Sango, Rin, and her family leaving to head over to Inuyasha's house. It looked as if she would have to enter the dinner, late, on her own. She mentally rolled her eyes. As if the dinner wouldn't already be awkward enough. Clearing the side of the house, which had seemed to go on for miles, she darted towards the spot just under her window. She smiled in gratitude. The note was still there on the grass, right where it had fallen. Swiftly, just in case Rin really was wrong about the low amount of wind, she grabbed the note from the ground, careful not to wrinkle it. It was undamaged, and just the way it had been before it had been loaded into her moving box, Kagome observed while clutching it happily to her chest. Carefully she folded the little note and placed it in her pocket, patting it twice. And then, she was running again, around the side of the house, across her gigantic driveway, into Inuyasha's yard. The only time she paused for breathe was when she reached his front door, working hard to control her rasping. When it was finally all under control, she held a fist to the door, wondering what she should do. Politely, she rapped two times so as not to just barge into the home.

"Come in, dear," A voice Kagome now recognized as Kagome's mother called out welcomingly, "the door's open. We're up the stairs, and the first door to your right."

Kagome tensed anxious as she did what she had been told. After all, Inuyasha could have been anywhere, and she still wasn't sure if she was prepared for even being in the same room as him. Her stomach growled at her in complaint as she came to the top of the stairs, but not because she was hungry; it was anxious too. Slowly she made her way towards the door, dragging her feet nervously, knowing that she could putt around all she wanted and it wouldn't change anything.

"I can do this," Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. She was at the door by now, her hand frozen on the doorknob. "Okay," She told herself, a look of concentration stretching across her face as she opened the door, the only physical barrier left between her and the person she loved.

There was only one seat left open at the dining room table, Kagome observed with a sickening jolt that made her almost want to faint. The one right across from Inuyasha.


	6. So Be It

Dang, I am so sorry this is late. But at least I got this up before Christmas. I would have worked on this and had it on yesterday, but I ran into some complications. I'm sure you guys understand though, hopefully. Currently, I have just allowed my email to be visible on this site, so that if any of you want to email finding out how the story's coming, or you have a lot of questions, you can ask.

* * *

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as his satirical ears picked up the sound of the door knob to the dining room jingle. Kagome was on the other side of the door now; her spicy sweet scent drifting through the cracks nears its edges and struggling to subsume his senses. Shaking his head to clear it as best he could, he strained himself as far away from the door as his seat would comfortably allow. But the door never opened, and no happy, care-free greeting from Kagome ever came. What the hell was taking her so long? He cast a look around the table at everyone else. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed Kagome's strange pre-entry pause. While the human members of their small gathering chatted away, the demons, which consisted of Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and himself, stared at the door intently. Inutaisho seemed confused; his head was cocked slightly to the side as he stared perplexedly at the door. There was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that he was wondering if the door was stuck. Sesshomaru, however, had stopped staring at the door and turned to give Inuyasha his usual cruel, scrutinizing gaze. The hanyou shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began, for a moment, to believe that Sesshomaru really did know more about the situation than he could have guessed, and possibly even cared a great deal about what was going on between Inuyasha and the girl opposite the side of the door. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru quickly turned himself to face a rather played-out looking Kojiro, who had been bruised in several places during their hockey practice, and a now once again quiescent Rocky. The release of his brother's penetrating stare caused Inuyasha to shake with relief, and he looked up from under his snowy, white hair at the door. Kagome was saying something along the lines of, "I can do this," this time.

_Do what? _Inuyasha wondered. A cold feeling, as if he had suddenly been doused in icy water, spread over him as recognition took over. Did she mean talk? To him? She couldn't. Kikyo had made it impeccably clear that she would send Naraku and his freaky sisters, Kagura, who was enrolled in a private school an hour away from their own, and Kanna, who was in her first year of middle school, to kill Kagome. An intense sense of hatred rose from deep within Inuyasha that overpowered the dread. The hell if he was going to let them anywhere near **his **Kagome. Still, the only way to do that would be to not allow her to speak to him ever again; to make her hate him so much she wouldn't want him anywhere near her. Another feeling, most likely pain, erupted in his chest at the thought, but he ignored it.

"So be it," he growled to himself as the door swung open and Kagome walked, with anxious footsteps, towards the seat right across from him.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it's so short, but I'm sure you guys are all busy with the holidays and all anyways. I know I am, unfortunately enough. I also know a lot of you might be a little unhappy with the thought that Inuyasha is going to do something cruel to split them even further apart (stay tuned, things are going to get **really **interesting after this), that's just how this story goes. But remember: This story **is **half romance/tragedy, and the pairing **is **Inu/Kag. 


	7. I Hate You

I know it's been so long... again for the millionth time. Still, I worked my hardest to make this one as long as possible, for it _is_ the dinner scene. In which every chapter has been leading up to. Though, I'm sure you should find it to your satisfaction. insert smiley face here . Well, I'm sure you're all dying to move on, so I won't keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kagome gulped nervously, shuffling her feet slowly towards what she realized was the only seat left at the large rosewood table; the one right across from a certain hanyou she had all but desperately tried to avoid over the better part of a year's length of time. Inuyasha. The very same person she had loved, and still loved irrevocably beyond anything else that had once made so much sense to her. Such a thought sent shivers down her spine.

She sat down very slowly, calmly, so as not to seem too panicky. Still, even if she had told herself she was not on the verge of a fit, she would have confronted herself with lying through her at teeth; for her heart had already started racing dizzying speeds that made her mind whirl, and her stomach lurch. As her surroundings began to spin, she couldn't even really be sure if it _was_ her heart so much as the hum of the blood pulsing in her ears. Perhaps, if she had given it more thought, it was both and maybe even neither.

Cautiously she looked down to examine her plate as her heart began to mellow out, trying hard not to put anything that belonged to the hanyou in her line of vision. If she did, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself going into the hysterics she had fought to suppress upon walking into the room from square one. Someone was asking her something now, and she looked up without really hearing the comment. She smiled sweetly, and answered back as best she could before drawing her eyes quickly back to her plate below her; the only real safe place for her eyes to lay rest. Soon, another person, though she was not sure whom, brought in the food and set it down on their plates for each of them, and Kagome watched as it was placed on her own. Yet, she still never dared look up. Instead, as the server moved away to someone else, she risked only so much as to pick up her fork and stab it into the plate's now filled depths where homemade cheese and sausage ravioli lay waiting. Lifting it up to eye level she allowed it to hover in midair, contemplating it. Ravioli wasn't something she particularly enjoyed. In all truth, Kagome hated the stuff. But, she would eat it, and she would, by force if necessary, make herself enjoy it. Once again overly cautious, she popped the large, overstuffed noodle shell halfway into her mouth and bit down. The shell gave way and the steaming cheese, sausage, and tomato sauce burst their way into her mouth. She had to keep herself from physically gagging, but never managed to suppress her mental reaction.

_Ew!!!!!!!!!_

Now she was quick, even quicker than anytime after she had stepped into the house that belong to the one she loved. Forcedly, she gulped down the rest of it. The weird taste of richness, salt, and bitterness lingered for a moment, but then it was gone and Kagome relaxed. Freedom. Taking comfort in her one small triumph, she took the time to cast a glance around at everyone else's plate (except for the one that belonged to the seat opposite of her), and whimpered in shock. They were all almost finished! Immediately she wanted to cry. Her victory had turned sour.

* * *

Inuyasha glared up at the girl across from him from under his thick bangs. It wasn't her he was truly glaring at, however. How could he? He was glaring at himself, and what he was going to do. What he _had _to do. Ever since Kagome had entered the room, Inuyasha had begun to rack his mind for a way to make her hate him. But even now he still didn't know. No matter how many times a thought with potential would come to him, he would recoil from it, doubt making him wonder if there really was a way tucked into the very corner of his mind that could possibly make something so pure hate. And it didn't help that Inuyasha felt conflicting emotions on the idea of tainting Kagome in such a way, especially in a way directed towards him. He watched sullenly as she picked up a piece of ravioli and popped it into her mouth, and his eyes twitched at the look of disgust on her face that followed, along with her forcing the rest down. This confused him. Inuyasha had always loved ravioli, and wolfed it down if it got too close to him on any occasion, but Kagome despised it without even the slightest bit of passion. Therefore, every time they had gone to an Italian restaurant, Inuyasha had been prepared to order himself the food that had been on his now clear plate and Kagome something else. Why then, was she eating it now? As he narrowed his eyes in skepticism, he noticed that she was now glancing around the table, a frantic expression crossing her face as she noticed everyone was finishing with their food. Was she afraid, perhaps, of the talk that would ensue later? A thought struck Inuyasha's mind as his eyes traced over her now furious expression, which he could only guess was directed towards herself, for a reason that was lost to him. The look had reminded him of something.

_Kami, she looks like Kikyo. _Immediately Inuyasha growled at himself in anger. His mind had betrayed him! _What the hell am I thinking?! There's no way in hell that **my** Kagome could look anything like Kikyo! Kikyo's such a murderous, traitorous..._

He stopped as another thought cropped up into his mind. That was it! If Kagome looked like Kikyo then... his heart wrenched even more than before, but he dismissed it. Inuyasha could pretend; trick his mind into thinking he was hurting Kikyo. He could do that. And he would have to. His human half cried out in pain against the idea, and his demon half protested, but he had made up his mind and nothing would change it. Not now that the decision was finally made. Shutting down his senses and feelings so they could not get in the way, he numbed himself and waited, normally bright amber eyes dull, for what was to come. Perhaps his mind had not betrayed him after all.

* * *

"Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes snapped up from her sinister plate of ravioli. It was mocking her; she could swear it. The soon met her mother's face and she smiled.

"Yes, Mom?" She chirped, trying to sound like everything was completely fine, even though she knew it wasn't.

"Kagome's mother frowned in concern and Kagome could almost feel the worry rolling off her mother in tender waves. "You've barely touched your food, dear, are you sick?"

Kagome mentally sighed. Leave it to her mother, as kind hearted as she was, to forget her utter and impeccable hatred for ravioli. Still, she laughed lightly, hoping no one, especi4ally the person sitting across from her, would notice it was forced. An angry growl came from across the table anyway, and Kagome's insides froze as she stumbled to find an answer. Everyone was looking at her now; wondering if she had gone made, possibly. She merely smiled apologetically for the laugh and instantly decided she'd play it up the sickness. "A little."

Her mother continued to frown and made to get up, pushing in her chair slowly. "I'll walk you home. You have school tomorrow; after all, the moving is all finished. But if you feel so sick you think you can't go..."

"Whoa, Mom," Kagome cried, shaking her head as her face began to brighten, "it's okay. I _do _feel sick... and I think I _should _go home, but I'm not sure if it's what I would consider sick enough to call off school. Besides, tomorrow's a Thursday. If I miss tomorrow, I'll have a ton of homework to do on the weekend."

Even as Kagome objected, her heart sank when she noticed that her mother had already pushed in her chair the entire way. The older woman was now bent gently in her daughter's direction, as though she was beckoning for a small child to come to her. Kagome wanted more than anything to be that small child again and race around the table and into her mother's arms; have her mother hug her tight and never let go. But she was older now, and she could never be that child again. Children did not love anything outside of their family, at least, not in the way she loved Inuyasha, and that in itself had assured her she had grown up.

"But dear, maybe I should walk you out..."

"I'll do it," A voice drawled from across from her. It had been such a long time since Kagome had heard Inuyasha's voice, but as he spoke she recognized it immediately. "I'm younger, no offense, and if she needs to throw up I'll be able to get her there in a hurry."

For an instant, time stood still. Sango, Miroku, and Rin all looked like they were about to go into shock, and Sesshomaru and Kojiro both stared at her as though waiting for her to turn and look at the person who had spoken. And, although better judgment would have told her not to, she did. What choice did she have, really? Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes traced over his outline and her vision faded as she felt her knees give. Everyone began talking at once; high and panicked voices echoing through the room and make her head throb painfully. Kami, had she just fainted? Well, as least no one could say she wasn't sick. Something was pressed into the small of her back, and she opened her eyes to see what it was. Her breath caught and held as she looked up once more into the amber orbs staring down into hers of chocolate brown.

_Kami, kill me now. _

The god mustn't have heard her desperate prayer, for she didn't die. Instead nothing happened at all, and with each passing second she began to wonder if she was doomed to forever look into Inuyasha's eyes, for those were all she seemed to be seeing at the moment. She focused a little harder on them, squinting vaguely to get a better look. They seemed duller than usual, like someone had turned off the lights, and only natural light remained. Nothing near how bright they could like.

_How bright they should look, _Kagome disagreed with herself.

The pair of eyes staring into hers blinked, and finally she was set free from his gaze to analyze the rest of his face. The nineteen-year-old boy holding her in his arms seemed totally indifferent to her swoon. His mouth was set in a stony frown, and there was no feeling in his expression. In all aspects, he looked dead. Desperate to look anywhere but at him, her eyes roamed around questioningly for what had happened to make them both end up like this before she immediately came to the correct assumption. The stress she had been feeling all day combined with the little to no food she had eaten, plus more stress, had caused her to become dizzy when she tried to get up too quickly, and had ultimately resulted in her faint. Kagome's mother had screamed and Inuyasha, being the action-reaction kind of person he was had, with lightning fast speed and accuracy, jumped over in the table in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" He growled, his voice overly bitter, "Can you stand?"

She blinked in surprise at the icy quality in his voice, but nodded. Satisfied, he stood up and hefted her to her feet by one arm, all in one painfully agile and graceful move. Everyone, except Sesshomaru with his heart of ice, seemed to rush around the table at once, concern overflowing and nearly smothering Kagome. Inuyasha, however, had a hold on her arm once more and was steering her towards the door, and she held up a hand to stop everyone else as they followed.

"I'm fine." Kagome assured them, panic rising as reality struck, and for the first time she really realized the situation she was in. Why had he offered to take her down to the door? Still, Inuyasha didn't allow her to utter any other words of comfort to the other worried members of the gathering. He seemed too dead set on getting her out of them room.

_And out of his house, _Kagome concluded grimly.

"Hold it right there, you three!" Inuyasha's father was speaking now, and he sounded strict. Apparently Sango, Miroku, and Rin had attempted to follow them. "If Kagome has mononucleosis, or something similarly contagious, I don't want you catching it. So stay here."

Kagome only had time to turn her head and look at their three stony faces just inside the doorway before Inuyasha pulled her the rest of the way into the hall and shut the door behind them. Without a word from either of them for what seemed like ages, Inuyasha lead her toward the stairs and down the steps.

They had almost reached the bottom when Inuyasha, who had been in front of her the entire time, stopped on the last stair. It was too late by the time she noticed he had stopped; she had already run into his back. With a yelp, she scrambled back up a step to show she was sorry, but the hanyou didn't move.

"Inu...yasha...?" The boy tensed at the sound of his name. Kagome gulped dryly. What was going on?

* * *

It was now, or never. Kagome had just spoken his name, and while both halves of him rejoiced, he did not. Inuyasha noticed that he had tensed, and automatically knew that Kagome wouldn't have missed the same thing. It was time to do what he had accepted this task to do. Putting on the most furious, deadly look he could manage, Inuyasha turned, making sure he eyes sparkled with malice. Malice towards the person he was pretending Kagome was.

"I never thought I'd see your face again." It came out in a snarl that surprised even Inuyasha. His heart cried out for him to stop, but his mind encouraged him. It alone seemed to understand.

His Kagome backed up another step, eyes large as a doe's. Fear and agony rippled off her skin and made her scent all the more intoxicating. Inuyasha's resolve wavered, but he raged at himself on the inside and quickly it recovered itself. He kept his hate filled glare.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice was saturated in pain, her eyes already filling with tears.

Where had his strong and spirited Kagome gone? Was this was this what their breakup had done to her? He shook himself slightly. No, he couldn't think about that now.

"Why the hell are you here in my house?" Inuyasha growled dangerously, following her up a step as she backed up once more. "Do you think I _belong _to someone like you? You make me sick! Quit stalking me, you sick, crazy, psychotic bitch!!!"

Tears spilled over Kagome's eyes, and the smell of salt burned Inuyasha's nose. She looked like she was ready to fall to pieces at any moment. Still, he had to continue.

"I never loved you!" He spat, and she flinched with a small sob at the words, "Don't you get it?! You were only good for a couple of laughs! I don't love you, and no one ever..."

"That's enough," Kagome screamed, tears now pulsing down her cheeks. Inuyasha wasn't sure they would ever stop. Too stunned to do anything, he could only blink stupidly at the distressed girl in front of him.

"I can't believe that I... ever," She sobbed, placing her head in her hands and shaking her head furiously.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. Something was destroying him from the inside, and he felt his own eyes water precariously.

"No, I can't..." He growled at himself so quietly he knew Kagome wouldn't hear over her sobs.

"I hate you, Inuyasha!"

It was sudden, and Inuyasha grunted in surprise. He looked up into the glittering eyes of his only love. She was glaring at him, her face contorted in pain. Her sobs hadn't stopped, but she was still screaming at him. Kagome closed her eyes, and then opened them again.

"Do you hear me?! I hate you!!!"

The last words, screamed louder than the others, stung his ears, and he winced. His eyes widened in utter shock, the pain in his chest already succeeding in ripping him to shreds. It felt as if his heart had begun to rot from the inside out, and he would never feel again.

"You may never love me," She continued, "and I will always hate you!"

Inuyasha didn't see it when it happened, but Kagome was racing past him, spluttering and crying. His front door slammed shut behind her as she raced down his front porch steps and towards her own house.

He had destroyed her, and every chance he ever had of being with the one he loved. A tear of his own rolled down his cheek, then a few, the first tears he had ever shed since he was young. Numbly he walked to his own room. The fact that his heart seemed it would never beat again comforted him. He didn't want to feel the pain. Quietly he walked back up the stairs and to his room, shutting and locking the door as he walked inside. No one would see or hear him. Crying was something best done alone.

Shakily he opened his dresser and dug through its contents. Finally his eyes met the thing he wanted. It was silvery, thin, and positively deadly. Inuyasha had purchased it right after he had broken up with Kagome over a year ago, when he had slipped into an undiagnosed depression. The same night it had been bought, he had dipped it into a small amount of acid he had abstracted from a battery. Not enough to melt away the skin of a hanyou, but just enough to make sure a scar was left behind when it was used. And so he had carved "remember the day" into his own skin.

He now felt the end he had used that very same night, touching it gently with only his fingertips. The acid had done a number on the razor sharp blade. It was dull, and coarse. He'd have to use the other end. Inuyasha closed his eyes and brought the blade to the same arm as before and carved three small words under the old scars from before:

**I hate you**

He examined it, touching the blood with, once again, his fingertips. It smeared and more blood oozed up from the small, thin, precise slices to take its place. Soon it would scab, and by tomorrow the cuts he had made would be gone. He mouth twitched grimly.

_I need more batteries. _

* * *

If there are any spelling errors, or things that don't make sense, please tell me so I can fix it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	8. Author's note

Hey everyone. I really didn't want to write one of these, since I think it interferes somewhat with my story, but I think I will anyways. This is seeing as you probably feel you may or may not have the right to know what's going on with my story, and why I'm not updating. I think you have the right to, so here I am. Er… right, straight to the point then. I'm not updating because of personal matters and a bit of writer's block. I'm still working on it and all, just slowly. I want to word this next chapter just right, otherwise it will fall to pieces right around my ears. Plus, it includes some research on my part. It also will help the rest of the story work well, and throw down some of the plot which I feel I have neglected a bit since a few chapters ago. Interesting, yes?

I'm so sorry for not updating. But, I'm really trying to work hard to make these chapters as long as possible and to make them as best as possible so that it will be to my full potential.

Wanna complain to me? Go ahead. I deserve it. I admit it. Got questions? Ask them! I don't bite.

And now, for something I am oh-so-sorry for not remembering about!!!!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not OWN Inuyasha or any of the other characters in Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series and/or anime series. _

Sincerely,

Animefire03


	9. Hospital Drugs in the Water

It's finally here: Chapter 8, which is really 9 thanks to my note. I have to say thank you and sorry to you all for having to wait so long for this chapter. It feels nice to have it up now too. I don't feel quite as guilty. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor have I ever owned, the Inuyasha series. This also includes the various characters from said Anime/Manga.

* * *

Kagome had never missed a day of school before. Never, not once. At least, not since before she could remember. Yet, when one curls themselves up into a protective shell in a desperate attempt to forget, how could one ever be expected to remember anything ever again? Perhaps it was even better that way, for Kagome wasn't quite sure if she wanted to remember anything before this morning after what had happened last night. A distant alarm tolled across the room from the pitiful girl lying under the covers of her nighttime haven. It was too bad that she was already up, and not going anywhere. Glazy, bloodshot, puffy eyes turned their attention painfully towards the unsolicited noise, and weary feet somehow found their way to the floor; thus far carrying Kagome, or whatever she had become-a dull, lifeless corpse of a girl, perhaps- forward on legs made of rubber or some like material. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She stumbled a bit as she reached the alarm, her fingers grasping for and finding the alarm switch. The machine made a small hissing noise, and then fell silent at her touch as to be expected. She made a small noise of half-hearted relief at this. After all, nothing mattered much to her anymore, not after last night. Not after…. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she tugged at her hair, shaking her head violently. _Don't think about that._ It was almost too bitter to be a command. But, then maybe her mind felt empty too. Hollow, like nothing would be the same. Her eyes opened and came to rest on a picture inside a handsome rosewood frame given to her by Sango as a birthday present in a time that seemed like decades ago, instead of just a year, in a time when she had been happy. The picture inside was of all her friends at the end of her first year as a freshmen. As usual, in the picture Sango was glaring at Miroku for trying to cop a feel on someone; Natsuki, Sango's friend and Kirara's – her nekomata's- personal groomer, was winking, her one orange cat slit eye glowing eerily; Koga was grinning like an idiot with his good friend Kisana at his side; Namine, a down and sullen friend of Miroku and Sango, was frowning as per usual, and Saki and Ashley, two of her close friends, were on either side of a younger version of herself. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of picture, taken only when the person to whom the camera belongs to remembers they have it. Of course, only she would have been so spontaneous. A smaller picture of Rin, Kohaku, his girlfriend Naveah, and the soft-spoken Adokenai had been cut up and added to the picture later, seeing as they hadn't been attending high school yet, and some still weren't. Slowly Kagome pressed a trembling finger to the glass. Yes, this would be the only day since before she could remember that she would be missing school, and the only day that she missed having the opportunity to talk to her friends, her only lights in her forever darkening world. A familiar grumbling noise reached her ears through her cracked open window, and her eyes narrowed as a certain silver-haired, amber-eyed hanyou, cussing characteristically, ran with his demonic speed towards the source of the ruckus—the yellow school bus parked at a bus stop in front of her house. The sight of him and his entire demonic splendor brought back a whole flood of warded off memories from the night before, and Kagome was forced to turn away from the sight until the street was once again distilled of the rumbling of the bus's reverberations. It was ironic, really. She had wanted to be on that bus in the morning, planning all the possible ways of escaping out from under her mother's watchful eyes the night before as she lay in bed, her tear ducts run dry as last night's memories played over and over cruelly in her mind. However, the moment she saw Inuyasha, she knew she wouldn't have been able to get on that bus with him. The wounds were too fresh, too deep, too painfully ground. _Thank god my mother is overly concerned and won't let me go to school until I'm practically swoon free. _Wouldn't her mother be surprised tomorrow. _Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow, Kagome, _she told herself firmly. She swayed her way back across the room maladroitly, plopping herself face first onto her bed. What did it matter if she laid there until her mom took her to the doctor's at eight? Her mother had already called the school and informed the staff of Kagome's illness to prevent an escape; the cat was out of the bag now. Sighing, she buried her head into her pillow, a new wave of acrimony overtaking her.

"Inuyasha…this is all your fault…" Maybe it was just the pillow, but her voice sounded muffled and choked to her own ears. The feeling of something wet and warm sliding down her face proved her wrong; it had nothing to do with the pillow, and she swiped at her cheeks and sniffed. So maybe it wasn't Inuyasha's fault after all. Still, it was nothing to cry over. It had been her problem for getting her hopes up too high yesterday. Inuyasha's harangue was only Kami's way of showing her it was time to move on. Kami's way… Kagome shifted so that she was sitting up, a smile touching her lips and a wonderful idea working its way into her mind. The doctor's office in which she would be attending thanks to her mother was two blocks down from Adokenai's Shinto Shrine where she lived wither her father's sister, Taka Hiroshi. As far as Kagome knew, she had lived there most of her life; ever since her parents died in a house fired when she was only eight years old. Yet, Kagome felt kinda bad for the girl, having to live with such a young, biased, and cruel woman who didn't really know or car how to watch over a child. If anything, it was a reason to go see the freshmen at the Shrine even more. It wasn't like she wouldn't be there, after all. Her Aunt had her come home around school lunchtime so she could be at the shrine during the afternoon to help with shrine functions and whatnot since she was the only miko at her small shrine. Kagome smiled dourly. She was somewhat of a miko herself, so perhaps Taka would allow her to pay the polite girl a visit. Most likely, and Kagome didn't doubt it in the least, it would do both herself and Adokenai some good. If Taka refused, she'd argue that she had been a miko and could therefore help out, which wasn't entirely not an option at this point. Personally, if Taka was there, Adokenai could probably use all the help she could get. Kagome nodded satisfactorily at her plan. It wouldn't quite be like seeing most of her friends as she would have at school, but at least it was something. A knock sounded at the door, causing Kagome to jump. Who could that be?

"Kagome, may I come in?" Her mother's voice asked as it wafted through the closed door.

A sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips and she felt herself relax despite her hammering nerves. She hated the doctor's. Well, at least she'd be able to talk to her mom about her plans. "Yes, Mom, you can." She prepared herself for the creak of the door that she was so used to hearing, but to her bitter amazement, the door swung open without so much as a sound. _Stupid, new house…_Her mother stood in the doorway, smiling in a way that almost made her heart thaw from its current icy state. It was the kind of smile that one would give someone they were ultimately and irrevocably proud of. Truth be told, every time her mother smiled like that in the past year, she had to turn away. She had messed up so many times- with Inuyasha, with everyone- that she couldn't possibly imagine how anyone could possibly be proud of her. Twelve months ago, she would have beamed right back, but now she was reduced to looking down as if she was ashamed; like she was pretending to be something she wasn't.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Her mother's voice was velvety soft near the doorway; cautious perhaps.

Kagome concentrated as hard as she could on the hands in her lap, turning the fingers to examine the deep violet nail polish on their tips over and over. Finally, she looked up at the older woman, a forced smile gracing her expression. "Yea, I guess it was just fatigue, 'cause of the move and all."

"Oh honey," Arisa simpered, walking up to Kagome's bed and sitting down. She placed her hands on top of Kagome's clasped ones in a comforting gesture. "I know it's hard; it's been hard on all of us. But, it will get better, just wait and see."

Kagome had to choke back a laugh. _Oh, mom, you have __**no**__ idea…_

"Um…" Souta peeked his head sheepishly around Kagome's door, trying to keep as much of himself invisible as possible.

From experience, Kagome automatically knew what was happening. He locked eyes with her for a moment, trying to communicate something vital to her own chocolate brown orbs. She rolled her eyes in irritation, beckoning him to come in with her hand.

"Mom, Souta missed the bus," She eyed her younger brother coolly as he shuffled inside, putting pressure on the last word, "_again."_

"Oh, again?" It really was amazing how calm and loving her mother could be. Kagome had to give her props for that.

Souta's head drooped at the disappointed expression on their mother's face. Well, it was his fault. If there was one thing Kagome had learned from Junior high and her first year of high school it was that if you let your alarm snooze, you lose… big time. She watched bemusedly as her mother walked over to Souta and wrapped him up into a hug.

"It's okay, dear."

"Mom," Souta whined, looking up at her in desperation, "Can you take me to school?" I don't wanna miss a day, and all. There's this really big math test and if I don't go, I'll hafta make it up! And I studied for _hours…_"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. Make-up work, another thing she'd have to worry about; really, as if she didn't have enough to worry about. Just thinking about it put her in a horrible mood.

"…and what about my girlfriend? We were planning on doing something right after school! What's she gonna do if I don't show up? And Kohaku, and Nave-"

"Enough!" Kagome snapped, standing up. Souta jumped a bit, and Kagome's mother held a hand to her chest in surprise, but Kagome's eyes held Souta in a venomous glare. Who cared really? She couldn't talk the whimpering anymore. "Quit whining, Souta! If you need someone to take you, go ask Grandpa! Mom needs to stay here and take me to see Doctor Totosai. She doesn't have the time to run you to school."

"Gah….oh…okay…" Souta fumbled, shaking a bit. "I…d-didn't know Grandpa was up. I'll, um, go ask."

Trying to scurry out of the room as quickly as possible, he tripped over a box with an 'eep', and nearly tumbled down the stairs as he vanished out of sight. 'Fraidy cat,' Kagome mouthed at his back.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to her mother, recoiling from the shocked look on her face. "Sorry, Mom."

"Well," Her mother breathed, looking around the new room distractedly, "Shall we go then?"

Kagome nodded and walked towards her until her plan threw itself back into her mind, and she paused to reconsider it. Eventually she turned to her mother with a smile. "Mom, after we go to the doctor's can we please go to Adokenai's shrine?"

She bit her lip as her Mother, too, contemplated it. Though her mother was kind and generous to everyone, Kagome wasn't sure exactly what her tolerance was for Taka. After all, she really was a biased and arrogant woman.

"Well…" Kagome snapped out of her reverie. Her mother was holding two fingers to her cheek, her left elbow balanced on top of the arm wrapped around her chest. It was somewhat of an intelligent pose, representing wisdom and thoughtfulness. In a lot of ways, it made Kagome proud that Arisa was her mother. She certainly didn't go rushing into things without giving it as least a little bit of thought. "Adokenai… isn't she that sweet, quiet girl who works at Taka's shrine?" So she already knew Taka. Kagome swallowed, and then nodded, wondering if she should have lied. Her mother went quiet again, thinking once more.

It was a moment or two before she spoke, causing Kagome to jump. "I… suppose. I haven't seen Taka in awhile. It would be nice to see her again."

Kagome gawked at her mother, choking on her words. Nice? To see Taka?! She wasn't sure how anyone could stand the desolate woman. Yet, here was her mother, smiling pleasantly as if she was actually enjoying the idea. Tch, parents.

"Ready to go?" Kagome shook off the shock as her mother extended her arm to her daughter, seeking to loop her arm through Kagome's.

"Yea," Kagome smiled, complying. Together, they walked out of the room; arm in arm.

It was a quiet, twenty minute trip to the doctors; both teenager and mother not feeling the need to talk. Who needed talking anyway? They were content enough to bask merely in each other's company. Or at least Kagome was content. Just as she had begun to really enjoy the silence -her CD player turned up loud as she closed her eyes to listen to the Rhythm of "Gravity of Love" by Enigma and chewed on a piece of gum graciously offered to her when she first entered the car- the car jerked to a stop. Through her headphones she heard the sound of her mother opening her car door and getting out. At first she had thought her mother had gone insane (who would get out of a car in the middle of the road?), but when she looked out the window she groaned. It was the hospital. The car had come to a stop in the parking lot of three large buildings, all of which were connected at strange odds and ends, making it look like when the first building had run out of room, a construction worker was called in to spasmodically and hastily build another addition. It was obvious from the different styles of the buildings that they were all from different time periods. The first, the one they were parked in front of, was by far the oldest. It was made of brick, with medieval looking windows and a flat roof. The second was smaller, with a bit more security than the first, and also made of brick, though brighter in color than the first. From what Kagome knew, it was all offices on the inside. The last was without a doubt the most appealing. Made of cream colored material that was plastic textured to the touch but hard and firm as cement, this building had a hooded entrance that reminded Kagome of a blanket. Modern windows adorned the front, back, and sides, and a helicopter pad and emergency area lay behind. Altogether, much more sterile and up kept looking. Unfortunately, Kagome's mother led her into the first building, the grungiest of the three, go figure. Her doctor didn't have a practice of his own, so, like most in the area, he had one in the hospital. Since he was old and went into the medical field so long ago that it made Kagome wonder if he was immortal, it was only natural that his office was in the crummy, old, first hospital building. Really, someone needed to clean this place up; it couldn't be healthy. She shuddered at a rusty, reddish stain running down one of the walls as she was dragged past it and the musty hospital check-in desk towards the ancient elevators. Surprisingly, they were made of metal. No matter how many times she visited the doctor, she still half expected a rope and pulley. Her mother hummed to herself as she pressed the elevator's "up" button; having to press it two times before it lit up and decided to pend her request.

A few minutes went by as the ancient machine clanked to life, urged on by some force that Kagome couldn't begin to comprehend; well, it was that old. As soon as the clanking and grinding stopped, it was immediately followed up by the ping of the door sliding open. With a smile of great patience, Arisa walked in first motioning for her daughter to do the same. Making sure that her face showed exactly how much she was going to detest using the safety hazard of a contraption, she squared her shoulders and prepared to launch herself-as slowly as possible- into the small space. The door attempted to close itself right as she was halfway through walking into it, and nearly pressed her up against the elevator and hospital wall as she forced herself to pick up the pace. _So much for trying to make a slow entrance_, Kagome thought as she sighed morbidly while dusting herself off and glaring at the door; for once she found herself cursing some existence that wasn't her own, the dinner's, or the hospital's.

"Or Inuyasha's…" She sucked in a breath, shivering. _Wrong. Don't think like that, it's wrong, and so entirely __**not his fault.**_ _Don't you remember? It was your own, and now, great. You sound just like what he's become. Then again, perhaps there's a monster in us all._ This small reminder from the back of her mind sent an even greater amount of shivers up her spine. She pushed the memory it accompanied to the back of her mind, along with the warning. It didn't matter any more what Inuyasha could become, anyways.

The quiet voice that belonged to her thoughts had fallen silent, which was good. She was in no mood for anymore mental torture-not here, not now. Yesterday, and last year were terrible, but they were through, over, and they weren't going to happen again, not if she could afford it. The elevator pinged again, and the door opened to reveal a corridor lighted only by windows on either side of its narrow hall. There were no nurses' stations here, nor rooms for patients. Instead, this long stretch of long tiled floor with blank, smooth walls and windows on both sides led to another building; the Ketterman building, home of the offices. So, maybe the doctor had moved after all.

"Mom," Kagome tilted her head to the side, and halted their progress. "Since when did Doctor Totosai move his office?"

The older woman shrugged, beckoning to Kagome that they should keep moving, and for good reason; after having to stop for gas at a local station and running into a few old, concerned friends, they were running a little late according to Kagome's watch.

"Doctor Totosai was having some…. problems… with some former customers." Arisa answered, distractedly looking around for a sign explaining their best route to wherever the office was.

Kagome snorted. That sounded like the doctor to her. By nature, Totosai was a grungy old man; almost as grungy as his abnormal, shabby dark green scrubs. His eyes were large, though he himself short and thin, with small black pupils and no visible iris coloring, and his short, receding hair would be pulled back into the same grey ponytail she was so used to. Kojiro had once told her that he had taught students special techniques with the sword at one period of time long ago, such as a much younger Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kojiro himself. However, Totosai was never a very brave soul, and he had soon retired to the quiet life of a doctor where he could be protected by the hospital and malpractice insurance. Inuyasha, however, had been taught later than Sesshomaru with his sword after Totosai has become a doctor, but he was a special case. Kagome didn't wince at this, as she had before when blaming him, realizing that today, at least, there was no way around thinking about him. Wincing was a futile reaction, like running when you are trapped and there is nowhere to go.

"So," Her mother continued. She had found a map and had looked at it carefully for a moment before continuing on their way. "He moved his office. Only his best and favorite former customers/students know where his new office is."

"You mean you and Mr. Inutaisho," Kagome breathed coolly, "And what category do you fall under, I wonder?"

"Among others," Her mother shrugged, smiling and avoiding her daughter's question.

Kagome sighed in scorn. "It's also a wonder the hospital puts up with Doctor Totosai, bringing in as little customers as he does. It can't be beneficial to the hospital, and I know we aren't paying him a whole lot nowadays."

"Mmm, that's true," Her mother answered softly, steering Kagome around a corner. "Inutaisho's paying for it, actually."

"Oh…wait, why?"

"He feels like it's somewhat his family's fault that you fainted for some reason. He and Izayoi wanted to make it up to you." Her mother explained this slowly, thoughtfully. Kagome could tell she was running each word over carefully in her mind so as to try and completely understand herself. "I don't see how they think so…"

Kagome looked away at this, ashamed but agreeing halfheartedly with Inuyasha's parents. If she hadn't been forced so close to their son, after so many months of avoidance, after a year, maybe she wouldn't have fainted. Yet, it hadn't been quite their fault, exactly. How could they have known? It wasn't her place to say that her mother didn't have the right to visit her friends. Kagome grimaced as she was lead into another bright hallway with dark blue carpet and tawny, professional looking doors with gold and black nameplates bolted to the smooth wooden surfaces of the doors. Great, now she felt guilty. Quickly she looked around, trying to distract herself from the guilt. Secretary desks built into walls lay behind the doors, along with perhaps a few off-color waiting chairs, a low square table with magazines, and maybe even a fake potted plant or two with a cooler filled with water just beside. She couldn't be quite sure with most; she was drug past them too quickly to get a clear view through the glass opposite each side of the doors. The offices seemed to go on ad finite, a ceaseless corridor of sterilized rooms, scrubbed floors, and the sickly sweet smell of Pepto-Bismol or some other medicine. It was awhile until her mother stopped a very dazed Kagome, dizzy off the smell of lye and sweet bitterness, at the very last door where the hallway got narrower, and things were cleaner than ever. There was a door there, in that place of sluiced hallway that seemed to defy the building before it. The door to this office was a lot fancier than the rest also, with nice, handsome, dark wood and maintained potted rose bushes on either side of the door. A young, bright, and very pretty nurse with marvelously good autumn designed scrubs sat behind a desk as opposed to the regular, older nurses that usually occupied them, glum from the doom of knowing there were too late to get out of working in the medical field, but desperately hoping they could. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome wondered suspiciously why the hospital was going through all this extensive work just to keep Doctor Totosai happy. What was he, part of a hospital scam cover-up being paid to keep his mouth shut? Well, that wouldn't surprise her either. The water in the place had always tasted kinda weird. Hospital drugs in the water, maybe. She was brought back to earth as her mother hurried her up to the desk and the overly euphoric nurse sitting behind it. The nurse- "Yuffie" as her name tag read- folded her hands in front of her and smiled cheekily at the both of them as they approached, and Kagome did a once over of the girl before groaning. It was definitely true; the woman couldn't be any older than 24 years old, with a lithe, thin body, and short, straight, black hair and brown eyes. Two pointed ears were unmistakably hidden behind her headset, and her smile revealed two sharp and pointed canines. So, Yuffie was an "Aristocrat;" a demon; yet another thing that didn't surprise her. Go figure.

"The Doctor's waiting for you, Miss." The raven beauty giggle, winking at Kagome as she blew a very large blue bubble and let it pop obnoxiously; she was chewing gum, too. Kagome smiled despite herself. So what if the girl was a little obnoxious? At least she was attempting to make this agonizing trip as fast and easy as possible; which, by all means, made her one hundred percent okay in Kagome's book. "Only thing is, Hun, you'll need this cup." Oops, never mind. Kagome raised an eyebrow as the nurse gracefully set a small, plastic cup down on the desk with her delicate hands; so much for "fast and easy." Lucky thing she hadn't had time to go to the bathroom that morning.

"What for?" Kagome asked, trying to make her expression as blank and puzzle as possible. _Play dumb, Kagome._ _Good girl. _After all, playing dumb is like playing fetch. No matter how much you pretend you don't notice the idea/ball, you're going to have to pick it up on it eventually.

The nurse snorted, gritting her teeth. So, she'd played this game before; probably at least once in her really small amount of an experience level if her age was anything to go by. "Urine sample, Hun. All patients are required to give one. In case of sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) or an illness we have yet to detect."

Kagome gritted her teeth, also. _Sexually transmitted diseases? Oh, Kami, spare me._

"I don't have to go." Immediate reaction; nice one.Maybe she'd actually win this fight. It was funny, before she said that one little sentence, she had been fine. Now, she almost had to cross her legs.

The nurse sighed. "Then, afterwards… as long as it's done."

Kagome beamed, inwardly snickering. Oh, it would get done… the instant hell froze over. The nurse blew another bubble and walked towards a door on her right. She cursed quietly as she pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket, looking at each bemusedly. Kagome's mother raised an eyebrow and was about to ask the nurse if she needed help, but Kagome shook her head. It was the nurse's own fault if she couldn't find the right key, not theirs; and, despite earlier pretenses, she now felt a slight dislike of this pretty young demon, and her now even more than ever obnoxious bubblegum as she repeatedly made bubbles and popped each of them with a loud crack. There was a slight rattle of keys as the desired one was found, and a similar rattle as it was inserted into the door. Sure enough, as the nurse finally turned the key, the door swung open and the nurse moved away. Kagome blinked cautiously, half expecting hell to open up and rush out from the other side to engulf her. She slowly took a step forward toward the door and then another, examining the white-washed, new-looking hallway and its candy, not Pepto-Bismol, sweet smell. Well, it wasn't hell, but it was the doctor's, which pretty much excused it as the closest thing to it. Just as she wasn't about to take the step through the doorway into this excuse for "hell," ready to argue with her mother as softly as possible that this all wasn't necessary, that she, Kagome, would rather not give a urine sample if she could help it, and that she would give her regards to Inuyasha's mother and father, something came into her line of vision that nearly knocked her off her feet.

"It-it's a…" Kagome stared at the thing in shock and confusion. "…a cow…. with three eyes…."

The nurse shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, about that," she giggled nervously, "Totosai's pet, you see. It usually stays in his regular office, so it's no surprise you haven't seen it before."

Kagome twitched, about to open her mouth to say something, but failing miserably, she shut it and shook her head in disbelief. What was there really to say? A few "Aristocrats" was one thing, a three-eyed cow another. The cow moved across the opposite side of the hall, all dark brown against the white wall. It was a bull with horns, and, sure enough, three eyes, but seemed to be only the size of a small female; a runt calf, if it was possible, or one still growing, maybe. It got up and trotted over to her, attempting to sniff at her as she flinched away from it uncertainly.

The nurse tapped her foot impatiently, and glared sternly at Kagome. "Go on, you're running late. It won't hurt you. Actually, it seems to like you."

Kagome's nose wrinkled in distaste as it dug its nose into her stomach, grabbing a hold of her shirt and pulling her forward along with it. About to turn back and argue with her mother, she saw the door close with a click, and could only stare at it helplessly as the bull pulled her forward and around a corner, until they finally stopped at an open door. As it released her, uttering a small 'moo,' Kagome patted its head with relief.

"It's about time." Kagome straightened up, startled, as an old man hobbled out of the room they were standing in front of, scratching his balding scalp. So the bull at led her to its master; also not a surprise.

"Doctor Totosai." She replied in cold greeting, eyeing the old doctor in his odd dark green and black striped scrubs. It was like he had an unlimited supply of those things.

"Well, come in then," He snorted in return, crossing his arms and staring at her sternly. "We've got a lot of things to cover, and not a lot of time."

She scowled at him and slowly stepped in, him closing the door behind her with a "clack." She heard the bull give another soft 'moo' before padding off toward Totosai's office as she was ushered into a cushioned, blue chair that felt comfortable enough, despite where it was. Grudgingly, she took a look around. As much as she hated admitting it, she had to give Totosai points for knowing how to make his patients feel at home. The walls weren't white like usual, uniform hospital offices' walls were supposed to be, but a light cream colored yellow, like butter. A window lay at one end of the room, its windowpane carved out in soothing wave patterns and toned down white and blue striped curtains were held back to allow enough of the morning light to give the room character. The cabinets were white-washed and sterile looking; all instruments neatly organized and put in their proper places on top of the deep blue counter. The deep blue of the counter matched that of the chairs, and the cushioned examination table as well. Pictures of modern art- also in only blue and yellow colors- hung by posters with inspiring message scrawled across them in exactly the same colors as well. They weren't exactly in the same languages throughout, and one of the posters- in Latin- caught her attention. **"Dum Spiro Spero,"** it read. From one year of Latin class that she had taken so far, this meant: **"While I breathe, I hope.**" She kinda liked that one.

"Better room than last time, eh?" Totosai drawled, smiling at her in a way that only the wise and old can.

She snorted and looked away from the poster. "I suppose I can manage this time around."

Totosai chuckled, sitting down at a handsome white desk beside her chair and staring down at a packet of papers distractedly. "Let's hope no one comes along and ruins it."

Kagome was looking at another poster, a Christian one this time, in Latin that read: **"Anno Domini"** or **"In the year of (Our) Lord," **and had to ask Totosai to repeat himself before she could answer. As the statement was repeated to her, she couldn't help but feel a small bit of curiosity bubble up from inside of her, and it surprised her a little. This was the first time she had gotten along so well with Doctor Totosai, much less any doctor at all; usually she was ranting and raving about one thing or another by now.

"Who would ruin it for you?" She inquired, more concerned about the room than whom the culprit would be. Anyone who would destroy such a nice little place had a problem they seriously needed to fix.

Totosai seemed to mull over her question for a few moments, flipping an occasional page of two as he reviewed her report. "Those two dog demons I see sometimes, of course." Kagome twitched as she realized who he was talking about, but let it go. It wasn't like he knew talking about that particular family of dog demons affected her. "Puppy demons if you ask me. They fight with each other whenever they get too near, but that's besides the point…" He paused to look up thoughtfully, before continuing. "It was on a particular day in which I was seeing Inuyasha, the younger of the two, but of course you know that."

Kagome gulped, and nodded. She did know that. Inuyasha never got tired of complaining about it. At least, he hadn't when she had actually been talking to him a year ago. "What happened?"

Totosai scratched his head apprehensively, frowning as though something were bothering him. "Well, it was a simple case of refusing to eat anything, is all; only just a few months ago by the by. Everything was going fine, when we got to the physical part of the examination…."

Kagome bit her lip. It wasn't like Inuyasha to have something wrong with him physically. He was half demon for Kami's sake! Most of the time when he got hurt, things healed up right away. Totosai cleared his throat and she immediately focused on him, eager to hear more despite herself.

"Now, Inuyasha is no lightweight," Totosai told her sternly, as though she were arguing otherwise. "And he knows how to take care of himself. He may not be worthy of that sword I crafted for his father, but he does know enough to at least check his wounds after training, and so on if not treat them. But this was different." He leaned back, sighing and staring out the window, lost in memory. "Normally, a half-demon will heal up right away, with nothing left behind thanks to their demon blood as you know from Kojiro, who as my pupil no doubtedly taught you such things. So, it goes without saying that I was surprised to find a scar on his arm."

Kagome sat up straight at this, her eyes widening. It wasn't possible. "A scar?"

This time, it was he who nodded. "Yes, a scar. It was no wonder it wasn't visibly seen, since it ran along the vital vein of his arm where his haori would usually cover. Most peculiar thing I've ever seen and worrying to boot. I suppose he hadn't meant to show it to me, must have been too consumed in his own thoughts to notice. But, when I mentioned it to him, he jerked his arm from me as though he'd been burned."

Kagome sucked in a breath. Did that mean…? "What happened next?" She demanded, loosing her polite tone just a tad. Totosai shrugged, now jotting something down on the packet. Any other day, she would have been suspicious and would have tried to read it, but not today, not now after what she was hearing.

"It was obvious to me by then that this…. scar of sorts… was intentional, seeing as he was already making such a fuss over it. Also, it had to be. The only way her a demon to be scarred in such a manner would be if they somehow worked acid or poison into the wound, and Sesshomaru never would have written words into Inuyasha's skin- and oh yes, the scar was in the form of words," Totosai added, noticing Kagome's alarmed expression. "Therefore, it couldn't have been Sesshomaru's doing. Naturally, I prescribed anti-depression pills -something to help him- only he wouldn't have any of that; pitched a fit that would have made his father proud. When I insisted, he began wrecking my room until it became so bad, I agreed not to give them to him. After all, he was a hanyou, and too stubborn at that to die by his own hand. So… that was that. The room was in such a horrible state that it was beyond repair; the furniture in shambles, five inch deep, and three foot long claw marks streaking the walls… it was a horrible sight. When his parents came to collect him, they offered their apologies and told me they would repay me, but I declined. In spite of everything, they were two of my favorite pupils. Instead, I used my money to fix up this small office and moved to here. I have to say, I'm glad the other room got wrecked. I like it here."

Kagome gaped at him for a moment, trying to collect her dizzying thoughts. Inuyasha? Intentionally hurting himself? No, that was not the Inuyasha she knew. Yet, Totosai was Inuyasha's doctor and he would know better than anyone, she assumed. His doctor… an instant surge of anger flared within her.

"So you left him go? Just like that, without telling anyone?" She couldn't believe Totosai would do something so cruel.

The doctor looked up at her for a moment, searching her face before smiling softly. "Don't worry, Kagome. I have notified Kojiro, and I am certain that Sango, Miroku, and Rin are also well aware of the situation; as is Sesshomaru, I am sure, thought most likely only by what he can gather by instinct alone."

Pain, hurt, and confusion sunk into Kagome at the mention of her three closest friends. Why was it they barely told her anything anymore? And Kojiro… Kojiro thought of all his students as family. Why hadn't _he_ at least said something? She and Inuyasha were practically brother and sister to him in his eyes, and he pushed them hard, though wouldn't dream of keeping anything from the both of them, especially if it were dire, like Inuyasha's situation. A chill ran down Kagome's spine as recognition dawned on her.

"Totosai…" She began, looking out the window, not sure if she could stand the doctor's answer. "Inuyasha… does he know that all of you know this?"

An intake of breath came from the old man, and he stopped what he was doing to step over to the deep blue counter, leaning with his back to her unto his fists; two structures like cities once built up with intricate highways of muscles and bridges of hard knuckle that was now wasted away with age to show their backbones and lanes of tendons and veins. "He doesn't." he answered, gravely and his fists tightened so that the bridges of knuckles convulsed slightly. "And I'd appreciate it very much if you wouldn't tell him."

Kagome's frown deepened. So they both had been kept in the dark. How comforting that was. A sigh from Totosai caused her to turn to look at the old man cautiously. "How bitter," he murmured, his expression far off and grim, and despite the current situation they were in, not directed towards her. "have they become? Perhaps all this really has only complicated matters, and instilled the young with nothing but remorse, and a curse."

Kagome wondered what he meant by that last bit. Who was they, and what curse did they have? And what bitterness had they gained because of such a thing? Suddenly, Totosai stood up straight, his eyes regaining their usual blank light.

"Totosai…" Kagome muttered uncertainly, moving to get up from her seat on the comfortable deep blue chair. "Bitterness?"

The old man turned to her at the sound of her voice, obviously startled by the question even though he had been the one to cause it. Totosai blinked once and cocked his head to the side, once more scratching at his bare scalp. "Bitterness…" He smiled warmly, "What were we talking about?"

Kagome stared at him blankly herself for a moment, her expression uncomprehending as to quite what he had just meant as she flopped back down into her seat; much as though a stone had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean, 'What were we talking about'!" The agitation Kagome felt that had been building up gradually over the last twenty minutes was now a merciless monster, coiling and uncoiling in her heart like something vicious and ready to pounce. She couldn't believe this! How could he be so serious and then just…? It made absolutely no sense to her.

_But then again, what does make sense anymore?_ The small voice in the back of her mind had woken again, ready to voice its opinions in the way it always seemed obligated to. Yet, Kagome had to agree with it; she didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

There we are. I'm going to be working on chapter ten while I'm on vacation. I'm devoid of writer's block this time around, so no worries on it be too late. Thanks again guys, for your patience. I know it's been a very long time. I'm just doing the best I can.


End file.
